A Summer Alone With the Enemy
by flawlesslyfallasleep
Summary: Voldemort gives Draco Malfoy a task: keep Hermione Granger locked away & tortured in your room at Malfoy Manor for the summer & you shall become an official Death Eater, but what if the one you hate becomes the one you love? DRAMIONE! RATED T FOR NOW; DH
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapping Granger

He sat there, quivering, and biting his nails down to the nub. He ran a shaky pale hand through his heavily gelled bleached blonde hair. Sitting alone in his room in Malfoy Manor, his heart rate picked up as he heard the thundering steps of Severus Snape boom up the stairs and towards his room. He flinched towards the door as the nob twisted. Draco could hear muffled screams from the other side of the door, and with a thud, they were completely silenced. Draco swallowed hard, trying not to vomit. A bead of sweat ran down his temple and this was all becoming too real.

"Draco," Panted Severus as he walked into the dimly lit room, carrying a motionless and tied up figure of a girl with a burlad sack held over her head.

"Y-Yes sir?" muttered Draco anxiously as he spun around in his seat.

"Here she is." Snape said with a disgusted type of voice.

"Mhm." Draco murmered. He wasn't sure of what to say."

Severus threw the female on the ground and promptly walked out. Draco sighed and ignored the unconcious being on the cold oak floor. He stumbled over to his bed and fell effortlessly face down onto the satin green sheets. In a daze, Draco played the events of the last day in his mind.

"We need to attack what the boy loves most," said the slimy and vile Voldemort.

"Sir, he has no family, so if you don't mind me saying, that idea is a bit irrational." Squeaked a nervous death eater who was on his first day on the job.

"Irrational?" spat the dark lord, "How's this for irrational?" and with that, a blur of green light shot out of the tip of his wand and struck the wizard dead center in the chest, killing him. Draco gulped, and gripped the dark green table cloth tightly. He knew exactly what Potter had cared for most, and the dark lord knew exactly what Draco was thinking.

"Draco, You do go to school with him, Care to share what you are thinking?"

"S-Sir.." Draco spoke shakily and uneven.

"Draco, you must share your knowledge." Spat out Lucius Malfoy from the opposite direction.

"Lucius, leave it to me." Hissed Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, Lucius was in a ball on the floor, wincing. Everyone kept silent, Narcissa clasped her hands onto Draco's.

"The girl." Draco said all too quickly. "The muggle born, Hermione Granger." Draco swallowed hard, stunned.

"Ah, yes, Hermione Granger. Mudblood." Exhaled the dark lord, chuckles sprung out all around the table.

"Well, we will leave it to you then. We will kidnap the girl from her current location, and bring her to the manor. For the rest of this battle, you are to make sure she is hidden and tortured appropriatly." And with that, the death eaters burst out in complete and disgusting laughter.

"What? You can't do this!" protested Draco as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"That is an order, Draco." Shouted the dark lord and lucius winced in the corner. Draco nodded. And bowed his head. With that set in stone, Draco excused himself and head out of the room. He could hear the roaring steps of the death eaters as they apparated out of the dining area. Narcissa came out supporting an injured Lucius on her left shoulder. Tears streamed down her face and she nodded at Draco. Draco returned to his room, feeling complete and utter guilt.


	2. Chapter 2: Merlin, Save Granger!

Draco exhaled and slowly sat up on his bed. He glared at the moaning girl that sat there tormented and unconcious. She was a mudblood, and he was raised to loathe her kind, so why be nervous? She was the scum of the earth. She was and always had been. He slowly stepped oer to her and removed the bag from her head. Her eyes were swelled shut and her cheeks were covered in crusted blood. Underneath the lacerations and sorts, she truly was beautiful. He shook his head in anger, what on earth was he thinking? She was a Gryfindor, and most importantly a muggleborn. He had to have had some sort of brain damage in the past twenty four hour. He was clearly thinking irrationaly.

"Uhnn... Mum?" groaned the awakening mudblood.

"Quiet, Granger," grunted Malfoy as he pressed the tip of her wand on her forehead. She let out a nervous cry. Drsco couldn't help but feel partially guilty, after all, it was his fault he was in this place."

"Help...Me..." She wailed painfully as she gripped his other hand with her warm and soft one. She was badly injured and he knew she had no idea it was him who was threatening her life. He removed the wand from her face and placed his hands at his side, removing her soft clutch.

"My... My side." She winced and Draco gently turned her over revealing a large, gaping wound that was draining every bit of blood out of her system. She didn't know it was him, so there really was no harm in healing her. He pulled out his wand and began muttering charms under his breath. The cut slowly dissapeared and the blood dried up. The color in her face turned from a sickly pale to a lifely pink and tan. She was unconcious again, but he knew this time it was from pure exhaustion and she would be okay. He stared at her sleeping face and he noticed a small smile form on her rosy red cheeks. HE couldn't help but smirk, but when reality caught up with him, he shook it off and shut his eyes tightly. He opened them and began staring down at her again, she was shivering violently. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He put his hand on the back of her head and felt her shiny auburn locks tickle the tips of his fingers. He placed his other hand on the small of her bac and carried her like his bride towards the satin green sheets. Once he set her down, he used a charm to tighten the ropes around her wrists and ankles. Draco couldn't get weak, he couldn't show mercy. He covered her with the blankets and glanced at the clock. It was 5:00 in the evening, and he was to make his way downstairs for supper. On his way out, he charmed the door to only open at his voice. Draco couldn't risk anyone seeing her being cared for, he musn't.

Draco rushed down the multiple flights of stairs and eased his way to his spot at the table full of hungry death eaters. He sat silently with his hand folded neatly in his lap. Moments later, platters beyond the eye could see. His eyes gleamed at the sight of all this food, and he piled it onto his plate, prepared to dig in. Just then, the dark lord approached the head of the table. Draco suddenly felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He cleared his throat and pushed the plate away, the chattering between the wizards coming to an abrupt stop.

"Everyone, as you all know, we have succesfully kidnapped the muggleborn portion of the, as they say, "Golden trio" giggled voldemort and the room was soon after flooded with howls of laughter. Draco chuckled once as an act. Voldemort's glare suddenly turned to Malfoy.

"How is she, Draco?" he hissed.

"Tortured brutally, sir." Draco grunted and the laughter broke out once more.

"Good to hear, my boy. You are on the road to becoming one of us." Voldemort whined. A few death eaters boasted away in the corner, and the Dark Lord's deadly glance shut them up within moments.

"I was thinking to myself, this task shall determine something of great importance. If you suceed in the torture of Miss Granger within the remainding period of the summer months, Potter and his gang shall forfit, surrendering themselves to us, and we shall win this war entirely." The laughter was at a maximum and Voldemort stood up, raising his arms.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, If your task is completed successfully, you shall be granted a full position among the death eaters." Boomed the dark lord. Draco swallowed hard, that sickening feeling coming before him yet again. HE looked at his father and he grinned, sickeningly.

"It would be my honor, Master." Draco said with a bow. Voldemort grinned exposing his pointed and foul teeth. The serpant like man sat down and motioned for the bunch to begin eating. Everyone turned carnivorous while Draco stood up and ran upstairs, slightly hearing Narcissa's wince as he left.

He spoke the password to the recently placed portrait and stomped into his room, tears streaming down his pale face and he punched a dark green wall with all his force. He heard a grunt and just then he remembered Hermione Jean Granger was unconcious in his bed. His heart dropped. He spun around gasping for air and saw her just sitting there, sitting on his bed, all fours tighed up. Her big chocolate eyes gleamed with tears and looked at him, completely horrified. He sighed and pulled out his wand, flicking it at her and shooting a piece of cloth to her face and it bound itself tightly around her mouth. She sighed quite loudly through the fabric and Draco rolled up his sleeves, exposing his toned forearms. He stomped over to her with a look of pure, unconcentrated evil on his face. He wretched his hand back, preparing to slap this vile and unpure being across the face and she flinched, shutting her eyes tightly. He stopped with his hand mid air and groaned. He ripped the cloth from her face and at a record breaking speed, he pressed his wand to her neck.


	3. Chapter 3: How's it done?

"Don't scream, or I'll avada kadavra you faster than you can say chosen one, Granger." He smirked, tears still visible in his eyes. She began tearing up and with her eyes shut tighter than possible, and began to sob. She rocked back and forth in her place on Draco's bed and let out every piece of emotion she had in her. Draco rolled his eyes and let out an obvious sigh. He owed her an explanation, muggleborn or pureblood, she had the right to know what was happening.

"Granger, please restrain yourself from leaking on my bed for a minute," Spat Draco. Hermione sniffled twice and sat in silence.

"Voldemort forced me to keep you locked away in here for the summer months, or if the battle is over sooner. I'm to torture you until Scarhead keels over." Draco smirked, but everything inside of him screamed, "Draco, this is wrong. Pureblood or not, we're all magical beings. Hermione is a good witch." This thought caused him to feel sick again, and he cleared his throat to break the silence between him & the awestruck Granger. He sat there with her mouth halfway open and her eyes gleamed with a layer of tears. Draco wanted more than anything to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her reddining ear and pull her into a warm and loving embrace, for him to tell her it was all right and to hush her cries. He wanted that, but why? He was honestly an emotional reck, but he should show some sign of sympathy, even if he hated her. He flicked his wand up and down, releasing her ropes. Not a second passed before she promptly slapped him straigh across the face. He sat there, clutching his cheek and looking at her with a complete look of shock. She glared at him through her tears.

"Well that was irrational!" Draco barked, wishing he hadn't, immediatly afterwards. He wretched his hand back to strike the brunette once again, but she clasped a firm grip around his wrist, sending warm and cool waves up his spine. Draco ripped his arm away from the Gryffindor princess and scowled at her heavily.

"It is my duty to make sure you are in absolute pain, you filthy mudblood." Hissed Draco. This all made him flustered, he knew this wasn't right. He hated what he was doing, and it was clear in his foggy grey eyes. He cleared his throat and refreshed the Drak Lord's words in his mind. He ran his hand through his hair and picked up his wand, deep in thought. Hermione sat there quietly sobbing to herself, too frightened to move. Even the brightest witch couldn't overcome this feeling. Draco began quivering quite hard, nott knowing his next move.

"Get off my bed, Granger," Draco said so quietly that if his voice lowered it would become a whisper. Hermione barely heard him, but she practically fell on her face as the leapt off the satin oasis onto the cold cherry oak floor and into a cobweb infested corner.

"What the hell am I going to do?" He cursed, nervously rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He glanced over at Hermione, her chest booming up and down with each harsh deep breath. He didn't want her to be afraid of him, but wasn't that why she was sittig in the vorner of his room at this exact moment? He was so utterly confused. He muttered a spell to himself and waved his wand shakily in front of the frightened form as a light peach colored light flowed out of the wooden tip and formed another gang of ropes that bound their way around her wrists and ankles. She whimpered once, but was silenced once a tattered piece of fabric wrapped tightly around her mouth. Draco muttered a few charms around the barrier of his room, silencing her from the world outside his room. He sighed and glared at the squeamish girl, moments before she slumped over in defeat. Draco swallowed hard and ran out, slamming the door behind him. He was to go and speak with the master of torture himself, Lord Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4: What did you call me?

Draco's heels clicked against the cherry wood flooring as he strode down the hallway of the manor. For the first time in his life, he prayed that Lord Voldemort was available for conversation. He stood facing the outside of his father's office and exhaled deeply. Once he turned the brass knob and entered the dark environment, he was relieved, yet disapointed, to see a pasty bald man with slits for nostrils sitting in a deep maroon colored chair. His teeth formed a crooked and sickening grin when he saw young Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, my boy, come on in." Slithered the beast. Draco grunted in approval and found a seat on the opposite side of the room.

"Master, if you don't mind my asking," Started Draco, his voice sounding as if it pains him to speak.

"Yes?" Questioned Voldemort.

"Well, given your heavy magical experience, I was wondering if you could, well, sort of, recommend any curses to use on the mudblood, sir, please." Draco said just above a whisper. The dark lord eyes him with suspision.

"You want me, to give you advice? Like some sort of column in a muggle post?" Spat Voldemort viciously. Draco's stomach rose into his throat. He had made a huge mistake.

"I shouldn't have asked master," Draco said bowing his head and standing up to leave. Voldemort motioned for him to take his seat. Draco plopped down on a maroon velvet couch, sweat beading on the nape of his neck.

"You can't go wrong with the cruciatus curse, son." Said this serpant like form, his voice forcing Draco to hold back an awful retch. He nodded, and voldemort scribbled something down on a bit of parchment before handing it to a sandy screetch owl.

"Severus should be here shortly to instruct you properly." Said Voldemort. Draco nodded yet again, and headed towards the door before being stopped by that vicious voice.

"Oh, and Draco. Show no mercy. Don't think I'm not aware of what thinking goes on under this roof." Spat Voldemort. Draco suddenly became very tense and headed out, this time legitimately.

...

Hermione sat in the dusty corner of Draco Malfoy's bedroom completely dumbfounded by the fact that she was in this position. Tears sreamed down her face, along her freckle dusted nose and soaked the auburn ropes that kept her prisoner. These ropes were definately charmed, which made the struggle quite impossible. She sighed heavily and picked at the deep green wall with her hands twisted together behind her back. On the other side of the door she heard a poisonous voice mumbling to the portrait concealing her. She spun around quickly and hid her face from whoever was to enter. No one in this house deserved to see her in tears and utter defeat.

Draco made his way back to his room and went into his room, anxious to face the legendary witch. He walked in and she had her back turned to him, but he could still sence her sadness even if he was a mile away. He cleared his throat as a sign of alerting her of his presence. She quickly spun around, her face red and streaked with tears. She also wore a great big scowl across her saddened face. This only caused Draco to smirk viciously.

"Save it, Granger." He spat, his smirk only growing larger.

"Can it, Malfoy, you're a foul excuse for a wizard." She hissed all too loudly at the slytherin.

He scowled heavily back at her, preparing his rant, "Who are you calling foul, you tainted blood, bushy haired, know-it-all pest!" He screamed at Hermione. Her eyes went from squinted and red, to wide open and beautiful to say the least. He shook his head and went over to his bed, plopping down with a sigh. Hermione chuckled to herself and faced the corner yet again. A sudden feeling of guilt came over Draco, I mean, she was going through a rough patch, why couldn't he just attempt to be civil. Why did he even _need _to bring her harm? This was all a ridiculous test for something he didn't want. He sat there on his bed, juggling these thoughts around in his head for at least three hours. Hermione sat in the corner, humming and cooing to herself in between silent cries, soothing Draco all too much. He sat up, mind made. For the time being, he would only act as if he was torturing Granger, transfigure some cuts and blood splattered linen. He was set, and if he wished, he could hex the living hell out of Granger if she irked him too much. All that was left was to propose the idea to her. He glanced at his watch, seeing it was 10:30 in the evening. Severus wasn't teaching him tonight.

"I-I could transfigure you a cot. If- if you would like." He said quite genty for a Malfoy. She scowled.

"Why the hell would Draco bloody Malfoy show me mercy?" She went off. As much as Draco wanted to say, 'Because I love you' for some sickeningly off reason, he held it in.

"I just figured, since we're in this situation, for the time being I could at least be sort of charming, but, Granger, if you don't mind your act, I'll shout crucio faster than you would think."

Hermione turned a cherry red tone, this was as close as Malfoy would come to a compliment. "It's a deal then," she said proffesionally. SHe tilted her chin up in an adult fashion. Draco took off the ropes and held out a large hand, for her to shake it as a peace offering.

"It's a deal then, Hermione." Draco said, still shocked she agreed.

Hermione stared completely dumbstruck. Draco Malfoy, the bouncing ferret himself, her arch nemesis, just called her by her proper name. She turned an even deeper red before holding out a shaky hand, embracing in his grip, sending waves throughout her coursing body.

**A/N: HELLO! I am loving all these private messages you lovely potterheads have been sending me! As promised, I update every Sunday, but I thought I should my all into this and give my fans what they want! Enjoy this chapter! Small ones may be added for another day or two, but I'm staying up all Saturday night to write a lovely new portion! REVIEW LOVES!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Touch Like Poison

Draco shook Hermione awake and she was surrounded by darkness. She sat up at top speed and looked around, unable to see. The room was dark & she was completely unarmed, not to mention she was in Malfoy manor for Merlin's sake so anything could easily lurk out of a corner and kill her without second guessing it. She pulled the sheets up to her chin and blinked heavily multiple times as if this would result in her eyes being filled with light. Her chin quivered and she was about to burst into uncontrollable sobs. Draco muttered "Lumos" and his face was illuminated by a white-blue light, her heart beat slowed down by a thousand miles. He looked anxious, and intent on something she would soon discover.

"Hermione." He said, hearing her first name coming from Malfoy still sending weird vibrations through her body.

"Y-Yes?" She muttered, her chin still quivering quite a bit. Draco slowly reached a caring hand towards her face, her eyes widening. His hand felt warm, and suprisingly comfortable as he placed his hand on the back of her head, his thumb gently rubbing her reddened cheek. She smiled, and all composure flooded back into her. He smiled, rather than smirked, and his smile was truly gorgeous. Reality shortly after cut in and Draco moved his hand and she looked down at the sheets hiding her legs.

"Erm- I figured we could look through some of these books to try and find out how to conjure up some cuts and other assortments." Draco said awkwardly and anxious. She nodded in approval and he handed her a worn leather bound book that concealed yellowing pages. A nearby window's shutters banged loudly against the wooden paneled side of the mansion. This spur of wind caused Hermione to shiver violently. Draco did a sort of double take then skipped over to his walk in closet, and after minutes of loud rustling noises, he emerged with a pair of pajamas, black, with vertical green stripes patterned within every inch. He handed them to her, she took them, sporting a deep shade of red from her temples to her collar bone. She looked around, as to hint that there was no way she was putting this on in front of him. He grunted uncomfortably and stood up, motioning for her to use his walk-in closet. She nodded, and trotted towards the closet. Draco sat on the edge of her cot and tapped his feet while she changed, hiding certain thoughts, yet again. He couldn't deny that last night he had experienced the most sleepless night of his life. He lie awake, staring at the flickering shadows on the cealing the candle beside him gave off. He tried to make as little noise as possible and just sat there, listening to her breath, in and out. The repatition was hypnotic and soothing, but he needed to shut these thoughts somewhere dark and forgettable in his mind. Hermione emerged moments later, his pajamas dragging on the floor and the cuffs of his button up shirt were about half an arm's length too big. She chuckled and he smiled. He went over, and folded them up so they would fit her appropriately.

"Thanks." She whispered, he nodded. They made their way back to Draco's bed where the numerous books sat, waiting to be explored, and for the next three hours, they thumbed through the rotting pages of hand-written spell books, feeling excitement growing in them with every flip of the page. At last, it was eight in the morning and thank Merlin Narcissa and Lucius chose this morning to catch an extra hour of sleep. Draco scanned a worn page and found the answers they were desperately searching for.

_"If one wishes to create visible inflictions, one must mutter the charm, "Painamortis" whilest flicking the wand precisely. The curse itself shall last until the reversal charm is muttered, and this is, "Clearascatis" Use with caution." _

Draco practically jumped out of his clothes. He had found it, and his plan would be a success. He stomped his feet with succesion and widened his silver eyes.

"HERMIONE!" He shouted, in a muffled tone, he couldn't risk anyone waking up.

"Is it!" She gasped, knowing what was to come. Draco handed her the book, his hand slightly brushing hers. She looked up and smiled a small smile at him. He returned the favor. She scanned the page and Draco grinned as he saw her eyes light up.

"It is!" She said in a tone as loud as Draco's. She hugged him tightly around his neck, and he squeezed her waist. She sat there, her head sat on his shoulder as she spoke.

"Draco, You really have no idea how great you are handling this." She whispered in his ear. He released the hug.

"You know that.. That I could stop this plan." He grumbled. She looked puzzled.

"But-" She started.

"I haven't gone soft, Granger, I could still cause.. cause some.. major.. hell." He said looking just as confused as she did. She frowned and folded her arms across her chest. her nose wrinkled.

"I'm still "The bad boy" who runs through the corridors, flicking dung bombs at Mrs. Norris or calling names here and there and if I wanted to I coul tor-.. No. Not torture. It's not the same. I mean, I get it, I'm not the nicest bloak in britain but that doesn't mean that I can be trusted to torture the living magic out of someone. Mudblood or not, I would never in hell wish this upon anyone." His head sunk down and he pressed his hands hard on his face, pushing the tears back into their ducts. She placed a supporting hand on his thigh, She stared deep in thought at the oak floor with understanding. She really got him. He made a valid point, and the thought of where things would turn from here gave her a feeling of relief. He chuckled and she came out of her trance, noticing he was staring at the hand she had placed on him. She turned tomato red and was about to pull away when he took a free hand and put it atop hers. For the first time in her life, she saw the good in Draco Lucius Malfoy, and for the first time in his, he saw the humanity in one Hermione Jean Granger.

...

The charm was simple, to say the least, but with the two smartest wizards at Hogwarts, it wasn't a difficult charm to master. Hermione had a large cut on her shoulder, two blackened eyes, a split lip, and many other bruises covering her body. She smiled, and even though it wasn't real and didn't hurt her a bit, Draco winced at the sight of seeing her in pain, and wasn't too sure why. Draco heard heavy footsteps and waved his hands at her, motioning for her to go to the corner. With a pop, the makeshift bed was gone and Hermione was moaning painfully in the corner. Seconds to follow, Severus Snape walked in. He saw Draco casually sitting on the end of his bed, staring at the floor, his hands folded on his lap. He then noticed Hermione was curled up in a shivering ball, she was back to the tattered clothing, and covered with cuts and bruises. Tears ran down her face and she cried out in pain ever so quietly. He nodded at Draco.

"Breakfast, young Malfoy." Said Snape, coldly.

"Yes, sir." Said Draco, and he followed Severus out the door, but popped his head in last minute only to wink at the crying girl. She smiled and wiped her eyes.

They walked silently through the large house, down stairwells and through hallways, and It was only when they were outside the dining room Snape decided to speak. Draco attempted to enter the room, but Severus pulled him back into the parlor.

"I see to it you've been keeping up with the master's orders." Snape said uncomfortabley. Draco only nodded and dropped his head.

"Draco," Shouted Snape, Malfoy brought his head up and looked into his eyes. Severus looked concerned. "I know what you're doing with the girl, the charms." He mumbled. Draco's heart shot up and his eyes welled up with a thousand tears. Snape pulled the boy into a half hug, "I knew you would see the light in it." Snape said,releasing Draco, and they both entered the dining room, greeting the usual death eater gang and Draco placed a kiss on his mother's cheek. She had been going through a lot lately, and it was visible. Her hair was turning gray, and her eyes alwaays seemed red and on the verge of tears. She smiled and patted his arm. Draco took a seat and sat in silence, disgusted by the sight of all these horrible people. Ever since Voldemort's return, the gatherings at Malfoy Manor between the Death Eaters and other Voldemort followers were almost a daily thing. Draco loathed it with a passion. He picked at his food, never keeping an appetite with this vile bunch in his presence, and made his way back to his room. He was stopped by a cracking noise and Kreacher appeared, handing him a plate consisting of moldy bread, a yellowing half of an apple, and a quarter of a steak.

"For the muggleborn." Said Kreacher, laughing as Draco took the plate. He entered his room, holding the putrid dish and setting it down on his desk, waving his wand over it. A salmon-colored stream of fog emerged from the tip, turning the grey bread to a healthy white, the dying apple into a plump and juicy red one, the piece of meat into a full blown steak. He handed it to her and she looked at him thankfully. She began eating at a moderate pace and she wrinkled her nose when she tasted the suculating meat. He grinned.

"You know, I havea bathroom attached to this room." He said pointing at a closed door. "You could take a shower and use it whenever you wish." He mumbled, she smiled at him through a bite of the apple. Her wounds still visible and she could tell he was eyeing them.

"We should probably keep these here for the day, just in case." She said, her voice trailing off, but he nodded in approval. She set the plate down and a house elf apparated in, taking it, looking utterly confused that she downed the whole lot of vile food. After he disapperated, she stood up.

"I'll take you up on that shower, if you don't mind." She smiled, he smirked, walking over to the door and holding it open for her. She entered the large bathroom looking completely awestruck, it was even better than the prefect's bathroom, which was really saying something. He smiled, and handed her a dark green towel.

"Thanks for everything." She smiled.

"Always." Said Draco, making his way into his room, locking the door, and making sure no one could come in and see how he was treating her. After all, it was, indeed, forbidden.

He sat there, thinking, listening to the hypnotic water run through the wall. He thought of the bad things that would come out of this, Voldemort did say that he knew exactly what he was thinking, so was there any way in getting away with this? Should he tell Hermione what the Dark Lord said? This had all slipped his mind before, and now it was all coming back too him oh so quickly. He rubbed the corners of his eyes with his thumbs in complete and utter stress. For minutes, he sat there, mulling things over with the hum of the faucet palying rhythmically in the background.

He wondered how long he was sitting there, thinking deeply, because Hermione emerged from the bathroom some thime later, wearing his rolled up pajamas and her wet hair clipped to the top of her head. She smiled reassuringly.

"All set." She said, the wounds still visible even after a thorough shower. She went and sat next to him on the foot of his oversized bed. She had a feeling he was upset about something, and this feeling wasn't a good one.

"What is it?" She spoke in question.

"hmmph." Was all he said, staring straight forward. She stood up, putting her hands on her hips and blocking his view.

"Draco, please." She said, her auburn eyes gleaming with the appearence of subtle tears. He felt as though he was being stabbed and when a tear ran down her face, the pain became more intense. He shot up and hugged her close to him. It felt as though they were destiny when they touched, like fate had decided that when they would embrace, their bodies would melt together and fit, like the last two pieces of a puzzle. The hug was pure Eden, but Hermione knew all too well that his irrational actions at this point meant there was bad news to come. She clenched her eyes shut tight, fighting back tears, and stood there with her uneasy arms settled tightly around his neck. He released and looked at her, pure horror visible in his face.

"Snape knows everything. He's on our side, Hermione." Some light appearing in his foggy eyes. "And- I went to talk with Voldemort yesterday, and he said he knows what I'm thinking. It's only a matter of time before he catches on." It seemed that Draco's look of horror was contagious, because Hermione looked identical to him. The burning stabbing feeling in his core returned, and before he could embrace her in another hug, she leapt into his arms. Heaven returning into their souls.

"You should just apparate out of here, Hermione." He said with a grim and raspy voice. She released the hug and looked at him with eyes of hatred.

"Are you mental, Draco? We're in this together and I'm fighting alongside you until the very end, whatever the result may be." The caring and intelligent part of her was restored, and damn was she beautiful. He gave a weak smile and hugged her tightly, staying like that for the good part of an hour.

...

Lunch soon approached, and Hermione wnet back to playing the damaged Heroine. A house elf popped in and alerted Draco to come down to eat. He was making his way passed his father's office when he heard a rather loud arguement. He placed his ear against the closed solid oak door. It was Snape, and the heart stopping hissing voice of one Lord Voldemort.

"Severus, what kind of fool do you take me for?" Spat the dark lord, and a loud clanging noise sounded as Severus winced.

"Master, the boy is fulfilling the mission, I promise." Severus reassured.

"Do not think I am unaware!" Screamed Voldemort, another crash sounded out and Severus yelped in pain. "I know perfectly well you are covering up for Young Malfoy and I swear when I have the proof, I will cause you both to die viciously." He said, quite clear. Snape didn't speak. Draco ran straight back up to his room and thrashed open the portrait concealing his prisoner. She was startled to see a red faced Malfoy run in and slam the door to his bathroom shut. She hesitated and stood up, knocking lightly on the door before creaking it open, and saw a flushed and crying Draco Malfoy sitting with his back against the wall and his feet laying straight out in front of him. His chest rising and falling at a quick pace. All she could really do was stand there, she was frozen. Frozen with fear. He looked up at her, letting his emotions spill out on his torso. He stood up slowly and unevenly and wiped his eyes, gaining composure.

"Voldemort knows, and Snape's life is on the line if I don't fullfill this mission. All of our lives" He breathed. He ran up to her and grabbed her waist, towering over her and looking intently down at her, "You need to get out of here, fast." He said, anger welling up in her face again. " I know what you said, Hermione, but I'm not letting you get hurt, I can't. If some harm comes to you, I can't live with myself, It hurts me just as much as it hurts you. This connection- it confuses me, but honestly it feels right. I would die for your safety, and if we give in now then he'll win this war. At the very least, do it for the well being of wizards everywhere, and at the very most, do it for me." He looked into her with kind eyes, tears of happiness ran down her pale and tattered face.

"If I'm going anywhere, you're going with me. I feel the exact same way, Draco. I would do anything for you. You're a part of me now." She smiled. He hugged her tightly and they stood there in the bathroom of Malfoy Manor, the damage of what would happen next lurked around corners. He pulled away and stood there, clutching her shoulders and swmirking, she smiled. They walked out, hand in hand, they had an owl or two to send, but all too quickly, Severus Snape busted into the bathroom, gazing awkwardly as the duo hugged eachother, it became a sort of addiction for both of them. He cleared his throat and they split up immediately, and it felt like ice ran through their veins.

"Draco, a minute?" Said Severus, completely ignoring the display of effection. Draco nodded and they stepped into a dark and lifeless hall.

"Draco, about this feeling." Severus muttered, Malfoy knew what Snape meant, the special attachment towards Hermione. He swallowed hard.

"Yes, sir. You must have heard me speaking to her then?" He squeaked. Snape nodded.

"There's history behind this feeling of yours, it's not just adolescent nonsense." Said Snape gently.

"Oh?" Said a puzzled Draco.

"Have you ever heard of a Veela?" Snape mumbled, barely a whisper.

**A/N: Hello beautiful Potterheads! A nice Saturday Night update since I was too anxious to wait until morning! I hope you love it, and I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger. A possible min-update shall air somewhere around Tue./Wed.? I don't know, but please review! Lots of love to you all this evening!**


	6. Chapter 6: Draco's Other Half

"Veela?" Gasped Draco.

"Veela." Severus reassured. "Your whole life you have had some type of connection with the girl. You felt an unexplainable sadness or feeling of guilt it was because she was in trouble." Snape exclaimed. Draco was speechless, but the clues all lined up. It had to have been real.

"Well what's next?" Mumbled Malfoy.

"Do not behave irrationally. This is a very serious situation. If you two try and escape, they will find you and kill you both. If you follow Voldemort's orders, she will be harmed, and you will feel the pain just as well as she does. Maybe even worse. We are both well aware that Voldemort knows you have been faking her injuries and he's promised to kill us all if this continues." Snape said, concern visible in his voice. Draco could just stand there in shock, and eventually, he sunk back against the wall with a thud, sliding down to the floor. Snape sighed, and folded his arms nervously across his chest.

"What can we do now?" Draco said hopelessly.

"We must contact Potter and his gang and aid them in a quest." Snape whispered. Draco looked puzzled.

"Quest?" He asked. Severus nodded.

"There are seven things. Each of them together make up the soul of the Dark Lord. They are known as Horcruxes. If we find them and destroy them, Voldemort will no longer live." Snape said seriously. "So far, we are unaware of these items, and with the help of Potter, we will gain the knowledge we need." Snape said.

"How are we going to get a hold of Potter without Voldemort finding out?" Draco questioned.

"I've owled Dumbledore from a different location, and he's explained the situation to the boy. It is only a matter of time before Voldemort finds out what I have done, so you must take the girl to the Weasley residence and begin the hunt as soon as possible. Keep in mind that these aren't just any old objects, they have a twisted mind of their own." Snape said in a whisper. Draco thanked him and began to leave when he turned back.

"Oh and sir? About the veela.." Draco muttered.

"Only your parents and I are aware. You must keep her safe, because if one of you dies, you both die. If one of you is hurt, the other hurts." Snape said.

"I'm all to aware, but does this mean that we... We must be together, as a couple?" Draco said uncomfortabley.

"That's for fate to decide." Snape moaned, and apparated away. Draco's mind was swimming with thoughts and all of the things he would have to say to Hermione. He smiled and ran back into his room, which concealed his other half.

...

**A/N: So some mid-week fun! Major update this Sunday & pile on the reviews! Much love potterheads!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Jawline Sensation

Draco scurried back to his room down numerous poorly lit corridors. How was he going to break the news to Hermione? He thought of how he would feel if someone charged in this prison of a room and told him that their souls were connected by love. Draco shook off all these negative thoughts and ran a nervous and clammy hand through his slick bleach blonde hair. He exaled deeply and turned the rusty knob, entering his room. She jumped and shot around quickly, and when she saw him, she was instantly relieved. She smiled widely and a warm sensation filled him from the inside out. She stood up, awkwardly, and Draco ushered her over to a velvet bench, sitting her down. He could feel her fear build up in his core.

"Ermm- I'm not sure how to tell you this," Draco quivered, Hermione's brown eyes widening with fear and blackening with a gasp.

"Draco?" She muttered in a frightened tone. Draco clutched his gut tightly as he felt her sadness coarse through his organs.

"Hermione, I.. I just found this out so you can't blame-" He sputtered at top speed. She slapped his arm playfully,

"SPIT IT OUT, MALFOY!" Hermione shouted.

"You're a veela, and I can't keep you out of my mind, and if you're hurt or are feeling anything, I feel the same thing." Draco spat out quickly. Her face reddened and she looked as though she was about to retch. "Hermione." He consoled. She dropped her head and a single crystal drop of sadness fell onto her Slytherin themed pajamas. Draco nudged her chin up and looked her dead in her pinkening eyes, filled with clear liquid. He smiled, and she clutched her eyelids shut tightly, the tears just rushing out down her flushed cheeks. A stray auburn curl fell from her tightly knit bun and onto her sopping cheek. He gently pushed it behind her reddening ear and she felt his warm and large calloused hand brush against her baby soft cheek. "This doesn't have to change anything, just like before." He comforted. She smiled and felt his gaze edge down to her lips. Her eyes widened once again, and she bit her lip. She smiled and Draco blushed. He smiled and removed his hand from her cheek and sat both giant hands on his thighs. She smiled forgivingly and placed a soft and well manicured hand on top of his, which sat on the dark denimn jeans he bore. He looked down at the contact and blushed deeper. Moments like this made the tension between them surge uncontrollably. They sat in silence, the embrace between their fingers said enough.

...

Draco had begun packing his satchel and a spare for Hermione. Each bag containing all the necessary toiletries, parchment, a lot of clothing, and many other miscellaneous items. The bags of course, were enchanted. He tossed her a light as air bag and she slung it over her shoulder. Hermione was now dressed in a brand new set of women's clothing. Draco had apparated to Hogsmeade to buy them just for her, along with plenty more outfits which lie in the bag. She, of course, rewared him with an embrace that sent chills of excitement through each young adult. She smiled and Draco looked around, seeing if there was anything else that should be done. A note apoligizing to his mother sat tucked under a velvet green pillow. He sighed heavily and Hermione walked over to him. There was no way she could thank him enough, after all he's done for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed a firm grasp on each of her hips. They gazed deep into each other's eyes and leaned in ever so slightly. A grin pursed on each of their lips as they fell closer, and closer, their eyes locked on eachother's watering mouths, hungry for contact. There noses then brushed against eachothers and their pink lips parted, ready to become one. They closed their eyes and Draco tilted his head. All too quickly, a loud thud sounded from the out side of Draco's room. It was as if someone was kicking Draco's door down. The recognizable cackling laugh of Lord Voldemort sounded muffled from the other side and Draco coul hear his father shouting and pounding forcefully on the door.

"DRACO! DON'T DO THIS!" Lucius spat in an anger filled rage. Draco stared hopelessly at the door, releasing Hermione's waist, but she gripped the collar of his shirt and he turned back at her. She stood on the tips of her toes and placed a passionate kiss on his jawline, feeling a warm and salty tear on her lips. Draco pulled her close into his embrace and with a pop, they were standing outside number 12 Grimauld Place, hand in hand. He looked over to her, tears still present in his eyes. She looked over at him and comforted him with a smile. The entrance to the Black family's home appeared and Draco and Hermione enetered, hands still wound tightly around eachothers. Draco searched the house, wand at the ready, looking for any sign of danger. Hermione stood in the foyer of the home, dreadfullly alone. Even seconds apart from Draco made her feel uneasy. This feeling was quite strange, and painful. Draco's feet creaked underneath the rotting wood floor of the stairs in the Black Manor. His heart ached for Hermione, and the spot on his chin she kissed earlier burned pleasurably still. It felt as though he was kissed by an angel. He made his was back down to see his Saint, and she stood there, lips tingling from the kiss. Every time he looked at her lately his heart jumped into his throat, he shook it off as a side effect of coming to terms with the Veela situation. Her golden locks sat tightly fixed in a knot that sat on the back of her head. This drove him insane, and there was nothing he wanted more than to pull the clip that hid her cork screw curls and let her volumptuous locks bounce on her freckled shouldertops. He shook off the urge.

"All is clear." Draco murmured. Hermione nodded and went into the kitchen. Draco quietly and curiously followed her, admiring her every move with pure fascination. She pulled out a few wrapped pieces of bread and some vegetables and cutlery. She cut away, making some sort of sandwich. She looked completely focused and Draco just sat in a dusty stool, eyeing her. They both jumped and Hermione shrieked loudly seconds later when Hedwig's huge wings flapped in, she was carrying a roll of parchment. Draco took the note from the snowy white owl and Hermione scratched at Hedwig's soft feathers. Draco scanned the letter.

"_Hermione, Harry & Ron here, Finishing up business at the burrow. We received a letter from Dumbledore explaining the Veela situation, and Ron of course didn't take to it lightly. We will talk more soon. Hope to arrive at Grimauld place early tomorrow morning. Love you lots, stay safe, dear." _It read, and Draco turned the parchment over, finding a rather poorly written and angry note on the backside. "_LISTEN UP HERE, WEASEL, IF YOU SO AS MISPLACE A HAIR ON HERMIONE'S HEAD, I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU FIND YOURSELF HEXED UNTIL THE SUN GOES DOWN. Love you, 'Mione. -Ron Don'tmesswithmeMalfoy Weasley." _Draco chuckled and handed Hermione the parchment, she just finished feeding Hedwig a small bit of bread from the meal she was preparing. She eyed the page and looked concerned, but then began to giggle. She put the letter down and looked up at a smirking Draco. She rolled her eyes and wore a huge grin. Hedwig went and found a spot to sleep, perched on the arm of an old lounge chair. Hermione fixed up the rest of the meal and Draco and she ate, conversing slightly, but not once losing eye contact. They finished their meal, and made their way upstairs to begin unpacking. Draco went into a dark and dusty room, sitting his sachel down on a black linen covered bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, jumbling thoughts around in his head. The sun set slowly outside the large bay window. A knock at the door caused him to jump.

"Come in." He mumbled, and Hermione slowly stepped in, he could see fear in her eyes.

"Um- Draco?" She stuttered.

"Yes, Hermione?" He said.

"Do you-you think I could umm-" She said uncomfortably before bursting into tears, sobbing uncontrollably into her small hands. Draco shot up from the bed and wrapped his muscular arms around her. "I-I am just scared of being kidnapped and hurt again, Draco, you don't know how frightened I was." She cried. He consoled the sad Gryffindor Princess. He gently removed her hands from her face and wiped away stray teardrops from her freckle dusted cheeks. She smiled, feeling a lot better.

"As long as I'm here, no one will ever bring any sort of harm to you." Draco said, completely sure of himself.

"I was just going to ask you... If- If I could... Sleep in here with you?" She squeaked with discomfort. Draco was taken aback, but on the inside, he was completely giddy and there was nothing he wanted more. He smiled a friendly smile.

"Of course." He assured her. She smiled, completely relieved. She hugged him tight and he returned the generous favor. Hermione left and returned moments later with her satchel. She put it in the closet, and it hung snug next to Draco's bag. She came out and found him lying on the bed, studying numerous books and maps sprawled out along the dark sheets. She scanned the writing on the pages, confused.

"What's this?" She asked.

"I think I've tracked the first horcrux we need to find." Draco said with excitement. Hermione squealed and did a little jump.

"Excellent!" She cried, Draco grinned widely. He returned to his work, and Hermione took this as a hint to leave him to it. "I'm going to have a shower." She said. Draco looked up from his work.

"Alright." He smiled. She turned on her heels and went and took a shower. She stepped out about ten minutes later, fear rising in her stomach. How could she have been this foolish? She had completely forgotten to bring a spare change of clothes, and her previous outfit had already gone down the laundry shoot. She panicked and grabbed her towel, pulling it tightly around her, concealing most of her body, but still revealing all of her legs, and she had to constantly pull at the bottom of the towel so that her rear wouldn't be exposed. She scurried quickly down the hall and hastily into Draco's room, running at top speed. She entered his room and he looked up from his book, completely and utterly wide eyed. She blushed a deep rose. Draco's eyes shot down to his lap, trying not to look at Hermione.

"Are you mad!" He shouted, covering his eyes. She cursed under her breath.

"Sorry! I forgot my clothes!" She cried. Draco chuckled and Hermione grasped a silky white night dress in her left hand, jogging towards the door.

"Hermione?" Draco said curiously.

"What!" She shouted, clutching the towel tightly around her.

"Nice arse." He smirked, his gaze not once leaving his lap. She scoffed, and ran down the hall, changing into her pajamas, and fastening her hair into a tight knot on the back of her head, yet again. She awkwardly walked down the hall and shamefully stepped into Draco's room. He looked up at her, his smirk as large as ever.

"Draco, bug off." She joked, joining him on the other side of the large bed.

"Hey, I'm not the one flashing her rear at anyone." Draco grinned. Hermione flushed red and buried her face in her hands, grunting loudly. Draco only laughed. He closed up all his books and scurried all his papers into a pile, setting them on the bedside table. Hermione sat there, mind wandering. Draco looked at her and she looked at him, he was staring intently at her lips again. She smiled a small smile. Draco gently reached up and pulled the clip out of her hair, her wet and tousled chestnut locks bouncing angelicly off her shoulders, just as he fantasized. She smiled wider at him and put her hand on top of his, gripping it tightly. He smiled with care at her, and she looked at him sleepily. He glanced out the window, it was now pitch black outside. Hedwig sat fast asleep on a nearby chair. Draco lie flat on his back and she lie on her side, wrapping an arm around his waist. He turned, facing her, and they were embracing eachother entirely under the comfort of the down blankets and silk sheets. She smelled like blooming flowers and he smelled like warm pepper. She closed her eyes and he stroked her soft locks gently as they drifted off into a much needed and peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Yay! I adore Sunday mornings! Enjoy, & review. Thinking of doing a small update this week, & just to clear things up, This is the beginning of the Deathly Hallows & Dumbledore is still alive. REVIEW PLEASE(:**


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams of the Future?

Hermione awoke the next morning to a dark orange sun shining through the black framed windows. Draco was wrapped tightly around her and she clung to his sleeping form just as tightly. She smiled as the memories of the previous night flooded into her mind. Draco's eyes were shut peacefully and he looked utterly handsome. Hermione drifted back to sleep for a brief few minutes before she was awoken by loud and masculine shouts.

"HERMIONE! THAT WEASEL!" She heard Ron shout and she opened her eyes. She was still awkwardly embracing Draco and he awoke groggily. Ron charged at the dazed blonde and he released her, a chill then running through her. Draco caught Ron's sloppy punch and restrained his fists behind his back. Hermione just sat there with her mouth open, but then she noticed a green eyed, scruffy raven haired boy with a pink lightning bolt scar on his forehead. She leapt from the heap of white sheets and blankets and embraced him in a friendly hug. He chuckled in her ear as she clutched on to Harry. Ron was still struggling in the doorway, but Draco's grip was too strong. Harry clapped his hands together.

"Well, If you don't mind my asking, what is with the sleeping arrangement here?" Harry sniggered. Draco bit his lip, holding back a pleasurable smirk.

"We just thought we would be safer this way." Hermione said, in all seriousness.

"CAN'T YOU BE SAFE WITHOUT GROPING EACHOTHER!" Ron shouted. Draco and Hermione broke into fits of laughter. Ron groaned and gave up fight. Draco released him and Hermione walked over to the fiery haired boy, kissing him on the cheek. Draco's cheek burned in the exact same place, and he swallowed a painful cry.

"I think we should head out as soon as possible." Harry said, easing the tension. The remaining three nodded, and a loud crash sounded from the next room. Hermione ran over to Draco's side and gripped his hand tightly. Draco held onto her small fingers and his heart boomed with fear. Harry pulled out his wand, and Ron glared at Hermione and Draco. Draco only held on tighter. They all slowly and quietly walked towards the lud disturbance and Draco could feel Hermione's warm and sweet breath on his bare arm as she huddled close to him for protection. Draco felt undeniably giddy when she looked to him for safety. Harry leaded the four wizards to a room, the door labeled "Regulus Black" Harry swallowed hard, wand at the ready, and flung the door open, revealing a pasty skinned, and quite frightened house elf, otherwise known as Kreacher. They all sighed with relief and Draco put an arm around Hermione's petit form. Ron slapped Draco's arm and Draco smirked, humoured by Weasley's upset behavior. He removed his arm and Ron turned the other way, facing Kreacher, and Hermione entwined her fingers around Draco's. She smiled up at the tall Slytherin Prince.

"Kreacher, what are you doing?" Harry demanded.

"Just tidying up, brightening the mood. Filthy disgusting MUDBLOOD!" He shouted, charging at Hermione. Draco pulled out his wand and pressed it against the elf's temple. Hermione squealed and the elf backed off, waving his arms as a sign of mercy. Ron grumbled as Hermione moved close to Draco. She couldn't help but feel comfortable around him., and it was killing Ron inside, even though it was the least of all of their worries. Kreacher made his way out of the bedroom and eased towards the kitchen, where the three boys spent the afternoon huddled around the rickety table, exchanging notes and maps and books of all sorts. Hermione kept to herself and dug into "Hogwarts: A History." Time flew by, and Hermione leaned towards her watch, seeing it was five in the evening. She stood up from the sofa and stretched as sh made her way into the kitchen, suprised the boys haven't tried to kill eachother yet. She entered the dull room and the boys were as focused as ever. Hermione eased over towards Draco and put her hands on his shoulders. She could feel the heat rising up her fingers. Ron glared at Draco and he took the hint, so he shook her slender and hypnotic fingers off his back, Hermione understood.

"Have any leads?" She said. The three boys exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Well.." Draco dragged out, Hermione eyed him cautiously.

"We just feel it would be best if only some of us went on the search for these horcruxes." Harry sighed.

"Well who did you have in mind?" Hermione asked cluelessly. The three boys became tense, and Hermione bowed her head. "I see." Hermione mumbled. Draco stood up and walked to her side.

"You don't think we would leave you alone." Draco smiled, Hermione bit her lip. "We just feel you would be safe back at the camp while they went on the search, you could still come." He spoke soothingly.

"They?" Hermione asked.

"I'm staying with you, I can't and will not risk you getting in harm's way." Draco said deadly serious. Hermione's eyes lit and she smiled at him. Ron cleared his throat and Harry banged his fist on the wood, breaking their attention.

"That's enough!" Ron glared. Hermione went over to the icebox and grabbed a few ingredients and began preparing a meal. Ron and Harry wrestled up the stairs, putting the parchment and books away. Draco sat at the table, skimming the design on the wood. Hermione came up behind him and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. He slowly stood up, smiling with care at her, rather than his usual smirk.

"Thank you, Draco." She smiled. He nodded. Hermione reached her tiny arms up and placed the on top of his broad shoulders. His hands sat snug on each of her hips. She grinned widely, and he flashed his pearly white teeth. She stepped on the tips of her toes, he slumped down low, but this all felt natural. She slowly began to close her heavy eyelids and they were so close now he could feel her angelic wings of lashes on his cheek, she could feel him breath on her lips, his breath warm and all too intoxicating. They both parted their lips and Draco leaned his head, only coming closer and closer to her. Hermione's heart beat like thunder, and Draco's hands gripped her sides with pure intensity. Their minds flooded with thoughts, The slytherin Prince snogging the Gryffindor princess. This was how it was destined to be in the first place, and they both felt it in their guts. Less than half a centimeter away from falling through with the kiss, a loud crash sounded upstairs, followed by howling laughter. Draco's gray eyes shot open and looked deep into pools of chocolate. They stood there, eyes set dead on eachother, and the room faded to black for both of the wizards. Hermione saw, in the fog of her mind, herself dressed in a priceless and undeniably gorgeous white laced gown, standing hands in hands with Draco, in a stunning black on white tuxedo, looking deep and lovingly into her heavily made up eyes, and he lifted a veil off of her young face, bringing his mouth onto hers. Draco was in a daze inside what must have been his mind, and saw him, sitting lazily on sleek and well manicured deep green grass, Hermione on his left, cradling a baby who bore piercing blue eyes and curly blonde locks. The form of Draco leaned in and planted a passionate snog upon the gorgeous girl's lips. The fog faded from both of their minds and they were brought back to where they began, staring deep into their off colored eyes, wondering only if they both saw what they each just saw. There eyes awkwardly shot around the room and they awkwardly separated.

"Erm- Must be Harry and Ron upstairs." Hermione mumbled. Draco nodded.

"I'll go check, then." He said. Hermione nodded and Draco left the room, she had to sit for a good five minutes before her heart stopped pounding and the images of what must have been their wedding stopped flashing in her mind. She felt quite ill, but continued preparing the meal. Five minutes before it was ready, the boys came downstairs, Draco refusing to make eye contact with her. Hermione exhaled deeply and shoveled food ontofour even and chipped mosaic plates, placing each one in front of each of the boys and saving one for herself. She shoveled food around her plate, never actually intaking any. She could feel Draco's cold grey eyes on her as she stooped her head down. Ron and Harry didn't hesitate piling the food into their mouths, barely chewing. Hermione chuckled, and Draco took small evenly cut bites. Harry looked at Hermione, then at Draco. He nudged Ron in the ribs and he looked up, noticing the tension and let out a chuckle through a mouthful of food. Hermione stood up, taking her uneaten dish into the kitchen and throwing the food into the garbage. She then sped upstairs and locked the bathroom door, falling back against it and sliding down to a sitting position. She sighed heavily and stood up, turning the rusty faucet and crystal water began flooding into a marble white clawfoot tub. A knock at the door made her jump, and she opened the oak door a crack and saw Draco standing uncomfortabley on the other side. He could see her blush even through this microscopic crack. He looked down at his feet and she stepped anxiously into the hallway.

"I know you saw it, Hermione." He said, looking her square in the face and his gase felt sensational, even though she stared aimlessly at the floor.

"I know." She murmured just above a whisper, her stare not once leaving the floor. Draco exhaled deeply and put his firm pale hands on his hips, tapping his foot.

"Look at me, Hermione." He said, his words hitting her face like a cool breeze of relief on a warm and uncomfortable day. She shot her head up, staring at his defined and prominent face, holding back a grin of satisfaction. She shook all of these thoughts about Mal-Draco out of her mind and bit her lip.

"Yes?" She asked seriously.  
>"What does this all mean? Were they thoughts or-" He said, completely cutting himself off and looking down at his feet.<p>

"Or what?" She questioned sassily.

"Doesn't matter." He said, a blush creeping up his neck. Hermione tilted his chin up and he looked her pleasureably in the eyes like a million times before.

"IT DOES." She said between her glossy stare. Draco reached up and took the hand she sat softly on his chin, and placed a small and fiery kiss on the top of her hand, complete serenity shot up her clothed arm. Hermione looked hypnotized, to say the least, and Draco smirked, turning on his heel and starting to walk away, but Hermione gripped the back of his shirt, spinning the tall prince around and he towered over her. "I'm not that easy." She said through thin lips. Draco grew uneasy.

"I just think they might be visions, you know... From the future." He said with total discomfort. Hermione's cheeks flushed pink and she released him.

"Oh." She said, looking at her feet. Draco nodded, and walked away. Hermione was about to retch, She couldn't possibly marry Draco bloody Malfoy. That's just wrong. Even though he has changed, and they've almost snogged at least twice now, oh and what would Harr or Ron say? They would hate it. She stood there distraught, and went back into the bathroom, turning off the faucet and steam rose from a full and smooth bath full of water. She slid off her clothing and stepped in, instantly feeling the heat from the vapor rising from the water dazzle her across the cheek. She sat in the tub, eyes closed, when she was yet againg falling into an eery dark room. This time, she saw a large canopied bed, with lucious and full pillows, and thick blankets that were clearly quite expensive. The image became clearer and she could see the blankets were threaded with dark green thread, the sheets threaded with black. On top of the blankets sat at least ten pillows woven from maroon cotton, some gold. It was an eerie bed crossed with slytherin and gryffindor colors. Hermione chuckled nervously to herself. The image cleared perfectly now, and she could see herself lying on her side on the bed, and Draco on the other side, facing her, staring lovingly into her eyes. Their hands entwined and Hermione honestly saw herself happy and carfree, which was all too rare. She tilted her head in confusion and watched as these dopplegangers of herself & Draco sat heavily in love. She was dumbfounded with how happy she had looked with him, since he had caused her so much pain in the past.

"I have always loved you, and I feel safe enough to admit it now." Draco said, his voice echoing in her mind.

"I have always loved you too, despite all that's occured." She said, echoing as well. The image Draco and Hermione leaned in to kiss, but Hermione's dream faded away, and she was yet again, sitting in the bath, heart racing like a Firebolt. Thoughts succombing to her, she spoke aloud, "I do love Draco Lucius Malfoy." She stated, no doubts at all.

**A/N: WHOOT! EARLY UPDATE! I've been doing a ton of writing so I'm thinking an update or two tonight and then like 3 or 4 tomorrow? YES! Enjoy & review, loves! XOXO- averypotterperson**


	9. Chapter 9: I love you, too

Draco slowly jogged down numerous dimly lit corridor and creaking hallways to reach the staircase leading to the downstairs portion of number 12 Grimauld place. He reached the top of the stairs and placed his wide hand on the cold wooden railing, only before he was cascaded and soothed back into the black oasis of his mind. The air surrounding him was warm and smelled of freshly baked desserts. Draco stood in the doorway of a light lavender painted room with white crowned baseboards. the floor beneath him was white shag. In the middle of this fancy room sat a white wooden crib, holding beautiful lavender silk sheets and blankets to match the color of the walls and th curtains that hung from large white paned windows. There were also matching wooden crates and dressers in the room, and a changing tabl for an infant sat in front of a large bay window, a box of diapers sat on top of the table. Standing on each side of the crib stood older versions of Hermione and Draco. They stared lovingly into eachother's eyes and then down at what was inside the expensive looking crub. Draco's sight zoomed in and inside the crib, seeing an infant child that couldn't have been more than a week old. She cooed quietly to herself and her little stubby pink fingers grabbed carelessly at the air in front of her. Her eyes were shut at first, but they slowly opened revealing two icy blue and beautiful eyes. She had light and barely visible blonde hair, and she had to have been the most beautiful baby Draco had ever seen. The older Hermione spoke,

"Who knew we could make something so beautiful?" She said in a hushed and maternal tone. Draco smiled widely.

"Evania looks like you." He smiled, "Beautiful." His smile grew wider. Hermione walked over to him and he pulled her head into his chest. "I love you, Hermione." Draco said loud and clear. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. The scene faded and Draco lost sight of his beautiful daughter. He slowly came to and prossesed these images in his mind. He had just heard himself tell Hermione Granger he loves her. The completely unbelievable part of all of this, is that it had always been true. He had always loved her and he knew perfectly well that no matter how much hell she put him through, he would always be madly in love. He stood at the top of the stairs feeling completely delirious and nautious. His hand was now tightly gripping the dark wood railing and covered in sweat. Numerous footsteps pounded through the hallway behind him and he turned around to find Hermione running towards him, her auburn curls dripping wet as she clutched a light blue robe around her body. Draco released the railing and began running towards the panicking girl she reached him and flung her wet arms around his neck and he returned the favor by squeezing her little waist with all his force that he picked up the sopping wet witch and held her snug in his arms, not a care in the world. Hermione sat in the comforting clutch of Draco Malfoy and felt that all of her problems would disappear if she just sat in his arms. She buried her face into his neck and he could smell her lavender soap all too well. It was intoxicating to say the least. The entire time they stood there, their minds swam with the words, "I love you" but their mouths were so frightened to speak this ravishing truth. They were never so certain about anything than the fact that they loved eachother.

...

Shortly after their romantic encounter, Hermione went back to the bathroom to change into her pajamas and Draco went to their bedroom, relaxing on the plush matress. Hermione made her way back to their bedroom only to be stopped by Ron, who was standing outside her door, arms crossed, sporting a rather large scowl. She only smiled kindly.

"Evening, Ronald." She said harmlessly.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" He sassed.

"To bed, and you?" She said just as sassily.

"With HIM?" He said lud enough for Draco to hear. A muffled laugh sounded from behind the door.

"Yes, Infact." She said, rubbing her face in exhaust. Hermione pushed Ron so he would move, but he was so much bigger than her. Ron didn't even budge. She groaned loudly. Harry came out of the room across from where they stood, yawning, and rubbing his eyes.

"Ron, what are you doing there?" He said sleepily.

"Ronald here won't let me go to bed." Hermione said with a strict tone of voice. Harry chuckled.

"Malfoy's in there! Don't think I'm going to let him have a go at you for another night!" Ron bellowed, throwing his arms aroundin the midst of his rant.

"You aren't my owner!" Hermione shrieked and Ron scowled heavily at the frustrated stepped out of the way and went into his room, slamming the door. Hermione sighed andHarry hugged her goodnight. She went into the room and Draco was lying on top of the covers sporting only a pair of pajamabottoms. Hermione smiled at him and found a place snugright next to his warm body. She sighed as her mind wondered through the events of today. Hermione rolled over and placed an arm across Draco's bare body. He smiled his white teeth at her and she dosed off, cuddling with him was like escaping to a peaceful and harmless place. She absolutely adored it. Draco blew out a flickering candle on the table to his right and the two wizards were enveloped by darkness, and love for the person opposite them. Draco's steady and warm breath slowly and effectively led Hermione into the most sound and comfortable sleep of her life.

Tomorrow morning the golden trio and Draco Malfoy will set off on a search for the first Horcrux, and Hermione and Draco slept that night, the words, "I love you" etched in the back of both of their minds.

**A/N: Hello, I am so so so sorry I haven't updated as much as I promised. My laptop deleted 13,000+ words and I started swim this week so I haven't had much free time, but I have this week off so hoping for an update every day! Enjoy this! Love!**


	10. Chapter 10: As the Weeks Pass

Hermione slowly opened her eyes as the sun slowly flooded into their bedroom. She was still tightly tucked in to Draco's side and he was still asleep. She yawned and Draco began to wake up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and Draco sat up and stretched his defined arms. Hermione stood up, the coldness of the wooden floor shocking her. She walked over to the closet and pulled out her outfit for the day. She made her way to the bathroom that connected to their bedroom, finding it best not to use the one down the hall to avoid an awkward conversation with Ron.

"I'll just go and pack up the rest of the food and things." He said in between yawns. She nodded and smild kindly at him. Hermione quickly took a shower and stepped out, the cold air causing her to shiver. She slipped into full length tan cargo pants and a yellow and purple striped polo shirt with a white collar. Hermione toweled off her damp auburn curls and dried the remaining wet hair with a spell. She pulled the top half of her hair into a pony tail and secured it with a clip on the back of her head. Hermione sighed, and stared at herself in the half fogged mirror. This was it. The next time she would return to Grimauld place, if she even survived, Merlin forbid she would die, she would be a changed person. She would no longer be Hermione Jean Granger, Hogwarts student. She would be Hermione Jean Granger, Dark Lord defeater. She would make her name known in the wizarding world. She would be a legend. Hermione sighed, and picked up her pajamas. She tucked them in her satchel and slung it over her shoulder, glancing around the room for any unpacked objects, and went downstairs, ready to leave and ready to fight for her freedom and her friends.

Hermione went into the kitchen and saw Ron sitting at the table, stuffing his face of course. Draco was fastening his satchel onto his shoulder and Harry, sporting two satchels already, walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Harry handed her a piece of toast and she quietly began nibbling on it. Everyone was ready, except for Ron. He cleaned his plate and slung two satchels over his shoulders. Everyone nervously glanced at eachother, then at Harry.

"As for Horcruxes, one was Tom Riddle's diary of course, which was destroyed in our second year." Harry said, Ron howled with justice. "The rest are unknown as of now. We need to get searching. To stay undercover, I find it best we get to a forest I've charted here on this map that hasn't been inhabited for the last 200 years. Only thing is, we're all underaged so we can't apparate. We're going to need to fly. It should just take the day to get there." Harry said.

"I've got my broom, and Harry you've got your firebolt." Ron stated.

"I've brought my Nimbus." Draco said.

"That just leaves me." Hermione sighed.

"Fly with me." Draco blurted out almost immediately. Hermione reddened and smiled at Draco. He smiled back. Ron cleared his throat loudly.

"Or not." He said, crossing his arms across his chest. Hermione scowled at him.

"Well why not?" She said loudly.

"Hermione, you two bloody shared a bed for the past two days. As if there hasn't beeen enough physical contact between you two." Ron said, gritting his teeth. Hermione groaned.

"Draco, get your broom. We're leaving. Come on Harry, Ronald." She said calmly, putting emphasis on Ron's name. The three boys stood in a dark and secluded alley next to the building that concealed Grimauld place and mounted their brooms. Their satchels were fastened to the brooms and Hermione climbed behind Draco, hugging his waist tightly and sharing her warm body heat with him. They flew off, cars turning microscopic, people becoming small dots in a mass of miniature buldings. Hermione shut her eyes and tightened her grip around Draco, resting her head on him. The cold air blew her hair in the wind. The scent of fresh trees and nature became stronger as they came near the secluded forest. Hours and hours later, they landed in between a mass of towering and large trees. Hermione staggered onto her feet as they landed on the dirt. She climbed off Draco's broom and the three boys began unpacking their tent. Minutes later, a small looking tent sat before them, but when they climbed inside, the tent contained two living areas, a full on kitchen, two bathrooms, and three bedrooms, all of these rooms stocked with furniture. Hermione sighed and placed her satchel on a nearby chair. The boys began to unpack the food and Hermione wandered through this tent, peering around curiously. Draco, Ron, and Harry finished unpacking and made their way over to Hermione, everybody nervously looking around, unsure of their next move.

"Erm- I brought this radio. It'll help track everything that's going on." She said. Ron and Draco looked at her completely clueless. Harry chuckled.

"It's like the news being spoken in a box." Harry said in between laughs. Hermione smiled. Draco and Ron still looked completely naive. She pulled the old radio out of her satchel and twisted the knobs a few times before a raspy voice sounded through the double metallic speakers. The voice buzzed some random news and Hermione shut it off. Hermione placed it on a table nearby, and turned it on yet again at a medium volume. She smiled at the three boys and took her things to her room. Hermione stood outside a room.

"Hey, Draco, erm-" She struggled. Ron scowled.

"Of course I will." He said proudly. Ron groaned and plopped down on a tan couch. Draco grabbed his things and jogged over to Hermione, the duo entering the room together. It was quite gorgeous. The walls were made of dark green cloth, given it was a tent, but the bed frame was made of deep and expensive looking carved wood. There was multiple pillows and sheets made of deep red colored silk. The tables on each side of the bed were made of the same pricey looking wood. Draco set his bag down and flopped right on top of his back on the expensive bed. Hermione jumped on the bed and crouched on top of Draco, so close to him that her breath felt warm on his reddening cheeks.

"Hello." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione chuckled. She rolled on her back next to him and they both looked up at the cloth ceiling. She placed a small hand on top of his, Draco's heart beating faster.

"I feel like we've been like this forever." She said with a dreamy voice.

"In love?" Draco practically whispered. Her heartbeat rapidly picked up. She swallowed hard and her mouth suddenly felt dry. All she could do was giggle awkwardly. Draco chuckled, "Kidding." He smiled. She calmed down, but felt a bit hurt. She had loved him, right? It was true. She felt sick and sat up, sighing in the process.

"Harry and Ron suggested they search the forest for any sign of people, we should go say goodbye." She said, he nodded and they both wondered into the kitchen, Ron eating yet again and Harry was slipping into a heavy coat. He smiled at her but Hermione could see fear behind his smile. She went over to him and hugged him for a few minutes. Ron cleared his dishes and Draco stood awkwardly in the background. Hermione let go of Harry and quickly hugged Ron before helping him into his coat.

"Be back by sunset, ok?" She said, eyes welling up and her voice quivering. Even though they would be back in a matter of minutes, Hermione couldn't help but feel nervous what with everything that's happened lately. Harry and Ron nodded. Harry shook Draco's hand and Ron just nodded at Draco. Both Ron and Harry clutched their wands and headed out of the tent, and into the dead silent wilderness.

"I should probably put a force field around our camp." Draco said breaking the silence. Hermione nodded and wiped at her eyes. Draco stepped outside and she shut her eyes for a moment, calming down. She walked into her room yet again and pulled out the familiar book on veelas, slowly stroking the binding with curiosity. She thumbed through the pages yet again and scanned the words, too distracted to comprehend the sentences before her. She sighed and shut the book, placing it back in her bag. Draco returned seconds later and smiled at her from the doorway. She smiled back, walking over to him and clapping her hands onto her hips.

"So what should we do?" She asked, he smiled.

"We could get a fire going and listen to that radio device you brought." He grinned. Draco had taken a peculiar yet adorable interest in the radio. She nodded, and they walked into the formal living area. The rug was blood red and shaggy, and Draco sprawled out on the carpet, resting. Hermione pointed her wand at the black brick fireplace and a stream of orange glittering light shot out of her wand, causing a roaring fire to appear in the ash filled pit. She walked over to the radio that sat on the table and fiddled with the knobs again, the same man's voice blaring through the speakers again. He mumbled some more news, and zhermione plopped down on the carpet next to Draco. Draco just stared at her, his mind flooded with thoughts of how beautiful she really was, and how he was so foolish not to have noticed this before. He shook it off because Hermione began to look at him with confusion. He smiled, and she excused his awkward looks. The radio buzzed depressing news of how the dark lord was only growing stronger, but it was nothing Hermione and Draco haven't heard already. Draco nervously picked at the shag and glanced around quickly. Hermione looked tense, and Draco knew she was concerned about Harry and Ron. He placed a supporting and friendly hand on top of hers, heat and power surging through his touch, and Hermione's mood turned positive in almost an instant. She smiled, eyes lighting up at him. A faint popping sound came from outside and both wizards knew someone had crossed their forcefield. This forcefield was charmed so that only Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Harry could cross it. Ron and Harry came panting through the door, sweat forming on their faces. Hermione ran over to them both, engaging in warm embraces.

"All clear, we're all alone." Harry panted, Ron nodded. Hermione handed each of the boys a glass full of crystal water. They each gulped it down, and exhaled loudly. The radio continued to buzz in the corner, and over a matter of minutes, more reports of Death Eater attacks were flooding in, and each one of the wizards in that room jumped every time a name of another wizard dead was spoken. They continued to go on through the weeks, and had reached the decision to stay in this forest until September 1st, when all the wizards would return to Hogwarts. It will be then that they will start the battle and it will begin there. They will send an anonymous owl to Malfoy Manor alerting the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. They had to fight this out sometime, and they felt it was only right to do it with most of the school on their side and their beloved headmaster Dumbledore. There was no way they could fail with a genius like him on their side. The days slowly and dreadfully went by, and the closer they came to the first of September, the weaker Harry became. His jet black hair was messier than usual and faded to an almost grayish black. His poison green eyes seemed sad and bloodshot. He barely ate and drank only when completely neccesary. Hermione tried to comfort him, but she knew that even his best friend couldn't settle the stress of the events to be held. Weeks later, it was July 31st, Harry's birthday. His eyes eased open as the sun flooded into the room, nearly blinding him. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow. Ron snored from the twin four poster to his right and Harry chuckled. All too quickly, someone barged through the door and shouted at them to get up. Harry shot out of bed and put on his oval spectacles, only to see Hermione grinning at him from the foot of the bed. Her hair was still wet from a shower and it was braided thickly. She wore a pink jumper and denimn blue jeans. Hermione jumped onto the bed and tugged at Harry's limp limbs, dragging him to the kitchen. In the kitchen was a table full of spectacular dishes. Plates full of pancakes, waffles, crepes, chocolate muffins, blueberry muffins, toast, jam, butter, and lots of maple syrup. Ron stumbled in behind them, his eyes gleaming at the table full of food. Draco stood in the corner of the kitchen, leaning on the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He smiled at Harry and Ron as Hermione went and stood next to him.

"Draco helped me make these for you." She gleamed at Harry.

"Kreacher taught me all I know, and I showed her." Draco smiled. He looked down at a content Hermione and wiped some flour off of her cheek with his thumb, she looked back up at him with kind and loving eyes. "Sorry." He smiled, Hermione only grinned wider. Ron rolled his eyes and everyone piled their plates with decadent pastries and treats. Hermione took a seat at the table next to Draco and placed a hand on his thigh underneath the table. He smiled at her, but she didn't take her eyes off of the hungry boys. It had been the first time in weeks since she had seen Harry so pleased. Draco loved seeing her so happy, even if he wasn't the one making her. The four wizards sat there and devoured every last bite of the amazing meal, laughing and having a fantastic time, the constant buzz of the radio announcing more attacks seemed only a figment of their imaginations. The relationship between Draco and the Gryffindor bunch became stronger that day, and Ron and Harry practically considered him their friend.

**A/N: Oh my Rowling. I am SO sorry I haven't been able to updates sooner, but in edition to the Sunday update, I've got 2 chapters for you right now! Enjoy! XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11: It Takes a Death

The weeks continued to go by and the radio continued to bare bad news. Hermione and Draco continued to spend the days together, discovering more and more about eachother, the words "I love you" becoming sharper. Harry and Ron would plot out plans for the battle and would hardly ever pay any attention to anything else. Hermione felt excluded and rejected, but the longer she spent with Draco, the better she felt. He gave her purpose in her time of need. They would sit in front of the fireplace and on the red shag rug and just talk, most of the time for hours on end, and in the midst of all the destruction being talked about on the radio and the neglect from her two best friends, Hermione felt better than ever when she was with Draco Malfoy. Before they all knew it, it was exactly one week until September first. Everyone could feel the tension inside of that tent, but they were all too damaged to discuss it. Harry and Ron had decided to go exploring, and being the kind Gryffindors they were, they invited Draco along. He hesitated at first, not wanting to leave Hermione, but she convinced him to go, and off the three boys went into the serenity of the forest. Hermione was left alone, sitting at the kitchen table in the tent, listening contently to the radio. She sat there for a good hour or so, sulking and thinking of next week's events. She was beyond nervous, but the strange tone of the radio announcer brought her attention back to ther room. The buzzing radio sounded the unfamiliar tone of voice as a masculine man began to speak, obviously holding back a cry.

"Breaking news today here in the wizarding world: Albus Dumbledore was murdered. More news should be coming in within the hour, but we are one hundred percent sure our beloved Headmaster is no longer living. May Merlin bless his soul." Hermione's heart sank. Her body became cold, and everything around her had disappeared. Her role model, her mentor, gone. Just like that. Warm tears began running uncontrollably down her face and her lip began to quiver. Her nails dug into the wood of the table so deep warm blood crept into her bleeding fingertips and stung her. She was in complete and utter shock, but there she was: Alone in this makeshift tent, unable to breath, and the one person she respected most oout of everyone was dead, never to return. Static sounded from the radio as she slowly returned to earth, pools of blood on the table. Hermione cupped her face into her blood soaked hands and screamed the loudest scream she could muster up, tears flooding out of her eyes and into her red hands. This loud, skin crawling scream sounded loudly through the barrier around their campsite, elnclosing her in the screetch. The sound charm prevented anyone else from hearing her. She breathed heavily and staggered over to the entrance of the tent before collapsing completely onto the floor. She banged her fists on the ground and let out more heart stopping screams. It was all over. They couldn't win, not now. Hermione was lying at the entrance of the tent, hands covered in blood and tears, her face streaked with stains of blood. A pop sounded from outside and it was followed by heavy footsteps. Someone crossed the barrier and was coming home to their tent, and they would see her. Draco pulled back the door of the tent and looked completely horrified at the sight of this bloody and crying girl. He picked her up and squeezed her close to his warm body. SHe sat completely limp and helpless in his arms. She continued to scream and cry while Draco stroked the back of her head, calming her. She cried for a few minutes before she could even try to speak.

"D-Dumble-ble-d-d-dore i-i-is," She managed to speak before screaming again. Draco looked deep into her chocolate crying eyes with utter concern.

"Tell me, Hermione." He said in a raspy and hushed tone.

"Dumbledore is dead." She said clearly, tears disappearing from her eyes. She was now too broken to spill anymore emotions. She siped the blood off of her face as she sat there, legs wrapped around Draco's waist, arms supporting her upper half by resting on top of his shoulders. His face was blank. Hermione had no idea how he would react. She began to sob again. "It is hopeless, Draco, we're all going to die here. There is no hope." She said darkly. Draco stood her up and held her head in his hands, Hermione stood weakly. He looked her dead in the eyes again, his silver foggy eyes tearing up, and He threw himself forward. Draco clentched his eyes shut tight and placed his pale pink lips right on top of her teardrop coated red lips. He kissed her, so forcefully that Hermione stumbled back a bit, but moments later she pushed forth and kissed him just as forefully that he pressed back into the fabric of the tent. They stood there for the good part of a half hour, completely unaware of anything else escept for the person lovingly attatched to their lips. The three words, "I love you" becoming clearer and clearer in the fog of their mind, and the tingling warm sensation from this encounter causing both wizards to feel light headed. A while later Draco separated from her.

"There will always be hope as long as we are together." He said in all seriousness as he looked her straight in her reddened and teary face.

"Why is that?" She said, hiccuping.

"Because I love you, Hermione Jean Granger." He said breathlessly. Hermione's beatle black pupils grew large and deemed to swallow up the brown center. She bit her lip in deep thought, and her eyes swelled up with tears again. Hermione Granger lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his broad chest.

"I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy." She said just above a whisper. Draco smiled widely and squeezed her with force. She smiled to herself, feeling complete bliss. This feeling soon left as she came back to reality and everything that had happened in the past hour hit her like lightning. Hermione's expression became sad again and so did Draco's. Ron and Harry ran in, panting and sweaty.

"Draco, was our expedition too rough for you?" Harry chuckled. Hermione clenched her eyes shut, holding back her tears. Draco dropped his head and Harry just glared at them with confusion. Hermione stepped over to him and held on tightly around his neck. To say Harry was concerned was an understatement.

"Dumbledore's gone." She mumbled through sobs into his ear. She only held on tightly to him. Harry's face was blank, completely blank. He did not cry, or scream, or speak. He just stood there. After a few minutes, he pulled Hermione away from him and walked casually outside, standing there and staring off into the forest. The trees rustled in the breeze and the remaining three wizards just watched him from the doorway. Hermione fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands once again. She cried silently. Ron stood there watching his damaged best friend, completely aware that he needed some time to cope with the news. A warm teardrop trickled down the fiery haired wizard's freckled cheek. Draco stood there, staring at his feet with his hands in his pockets. He felt dreadful, and every horrible word he had ever said about Albus Dumbledore felt like a separate stab to the chest. Tears welled up in his grey eyes but he fought the urge to cry. He grabbed Hermione by the elbow and pulled her to a standing position. Her face was red and swollen with tears. She collapsed entirely onto his chest and spewed more tears from her eyes. Draco held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Ron said absolutely nothing and went to his room, silently. Draco ushered Hermione into their bed and covered her with a blanket. She shut her eyes and went to sleep, as Draco returned to the kitchen and poured himself a shot of firewhiskey. After he downed that, he sat there and thought for a few hours. Harry returned to the kitchen, his eyes red and swollen. Draco staggered up, suprised to see Harry back inside.

"Sit down, Draco." Harry said robotically. Draco nodded and took a seat. Harry sighed and sat across from him. He took the bottle of firewhiskey and downed the entire bottle. Draco's mouth hung open with suprise.

"I know you love her." Harry stuttered. Draco's heart dropped.

"N-no it's not what you think." Draco said awkwardly before Harry cut him off.

"It's ok, I can see it in the way you look at her, and the way she smiles at you shows she loves you just as much." He said, staring blankly at the table. "Funny, I always thought she had it for Ron." He chuckled. "And When Dumbledore told me she was your Veela, I knew exatly how things would turn out." He smiled at Draco, Draco smiled back at him.

"Seems I have your approval, then?" Draco laughed. Harry chuckled and nodded yes.

"Not too sure about Ron, though. He's utterly clueless." Harry grinned.

"I kind of thought so." Draco said, smile fading. He really wanted Hermione's friends to accept him and forget about who he was.

"I think he'll understand, after all, you saved all of our lives." Harry smiled.

"Let's hope so." Draco said, staring blankly. The two wizards were silent for a few minutes.

"The battle's in one week." Harry gulped. Draco nodded.

"Don't worry about everything, you've got a lot of people on your side. Dumbledore would be proud to know that we defeated the Dark Lord." Draco reassured, Harry smiled and nodded.

"We're going to be okay." Harry smiled, a tear streaming down his reddened cheek. A yawning and pale faced Hermione emerged from her room and stood in the doorway. Harry spun around and saw her smile widely at Draco. Harry laughed. "Better be off to bed." He smiled. Harry left the table and kissed Hermione on the cheek before entering his room. Hermione slowly walked over to the spot where Draco said and massaged his shoulders.

"Shall I fix you some dinner?" She sniffled. Draco abruptly stood up.

"Sit, Hermione." He said calmly. She took a seat and wiped at her face. Draco filled up the kettle with water from the tap and placed in on the hot stove. He walked back over to where she sat and stood her up, placing her tiny hands on his broad shoulders. "Your going to be okay, beautiful." He smiled. Her mood turned happy yet again and she slowly leaned in, kissing him yet again with such pleasure and love. Minutes later she pulled away.

"I really do love you." She said, staring into his eyes.

"I love you, too." He said, completely straight faced. She smiled widely at him. He ushered her to sit again, and he poured her a cup of tea. She sipped it as they lovingly engaged small talk. They finished their conersation and drank their tea before returning to their bedroom to retire for the evening. Hermione could barely sleep what with Dumbledore passing away and Draco Malfoy confessing his love for her. She tossed and turned but finally managed to drift off to sleep as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. Early the next morning, Hermione woke up quite disturbed. She was restless. Draco woke up and they both went to get dressed. Draco slipped into some loose fitting light blue jeans and a plain white T-Shirt. Hermione pulled her hair into a pony tail snug on the back of her head. She wore a pair of plain blue jeans and a light yellow tank top, covering it with a light pink sweater. They sat around the fireplace once more and conversed, Harry and Ron huddled around the table making plans.


	12. Chapter 12: A Fight Without Our King

Before they all knew it, it was the night before they were going to leave for Hogwarts. Hermione was sulking silently in a warm bath enthused with foamy white bubbles. She shut her eyes and draped a cold wash rag across her eyes. The underneath of her eyes had become purple and she looked utterly tired. The bubbles popped and began to fade away, so she dipped back into the warm water and rinsed off. She scrubbed herself with a bar of soap and left the bath, clipping her hair up to the top of her head and slipping on an oversized and faded Chudley Cannons Jersey and some Gryfindor themed pajama pants. She hung up her towel and left the bathroom, strolling into the living room where the three male wizards sat in silence on the large tan sofa. Harry shut his eyes and Ron tapped his foot. Draco stared at the floor and at his feet. Hermione cleared her throat and they all looked at her. Harry smiled.

"Best be off to bed." Harry exhaled. Ron nodded and they both stood up, leaving the room. Once they left, Draco's head sunk again and Hermione took a seat directly next to him, placing a supporting hand on his shoulder. He picked his head up and looked in her eyes, then at her pursed lips. He placed his hand behind her head, unclipping her hair and letting the touseled mess of wet auburn locks fall down her back. He massaged her hair in between his warm fingers and pulled her face into his, lips crashing against eachother. In the background of the room, a crash sounded followed by cursing. Hermione pulled away and opened her eyes. Ron stood in the doorway, eyes wide open and his hand held over his thundering chest. Pieces of glass were scattered across the floor and Draco shot out of his seat. Ron charged at him, gritting his teeth as he clentched his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. Draco thrust his hand out to block Ron's impact and he did so with such force that Ron flew across the room and landed on the floor.

"I trusted you!" Ron panted, blood seeping down his temple. "An you took advantage of her!" He screamed, glaring at Hermione with pure hatrid.

"No one took advantage of me, Ron." Hermione said with a cry.

"Really? Like anyone would want to kiss this demonic fool!" Ron wretched.

"The girl who is in love with him, would!" She screamed, and that comeback was followed by painful silence. Ron scowled with hate at Hermione as tears ran down her reddened face. Harry emerged from his room, completely alert and eyes wide open.

"What's going on?" He questioned.

"Hermione just said she loves Malfoy." Ron said with a dull tone. Harry nodded, trying to act suprised. Ron scoweld at him.

"You knew?" He cried. Harry panicked, his eyes darting towards Hermione and Draco, who both looked utterly horrified. Harry sighed, then nodded yes. Ron stood up casually, wiping shards of glass off of himself, and went to his room. He emerged moments later with both of his bags and a coat. He put the coat on and slung each bag over his shoulders before heading towards the door. Hermione ran after him, following him to the doorway.

"Ron, where are you going?" She cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can't fight for you, If I have lost all respect for you. You're all a bunch of liars." He muttered.

"Ron, do it for everyone else. Please, just stay." Harry shouted. Ron shook his head.

"I have lost all the will I have to fight for you." He said, dropping his head.

"Ron, please." Hermione sobbed quietly. And with that, Ron ran out the door and into the untamed wilderness. The three remaining wizards stood at the doorway in complete silence, unsure of what in the name of Merlin was coming next.

**A/N: SHORT! I know, I published my week's work yesterday, and I start school and practice again tomorrow so I decided to leave you off with a cliffhanger! Much love, Leave your opinions in the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13: Returning to Hogwarts

Hermione felt numb to say the least. She had given up on emotion, what with Dumbledore and Ron. She had chosen to express her inner strength by setting her mind on the war and not letting the drama get the best of her. As much as she loved Ron, and would give an arm and a leg for him to come home to her and Harry, she musn't worry right now. That stress was destined for another day. She wiped away all of her tears and put on a stone cold face before leaving that morning. The sky seemed to mimick their emotions, dismal, depressed, and scared. They didn't say one word to eachother as they left the woods, removing the barrier and flying off into the damp morning sky on September first. Hermione clutched onto Draco tightly as they flew to the main entrance of Hogwarts. The rusty gates creaked open as they made their way to the beloved school. The campus felt like it was missing something and they all knew exactly what, or who, it was. Filch held his balding head low as the three wizards walked onto the dead property. They walked up to the portrait concealing the Gryffindor common room, only to find that the once lively and plump woman that protected the common room had evacuated the portrait and all that hung in the frame of the door was a battered canvas. Hermione sighed as Harry ushered them into the common room. A very tense looking Mcgonnagal rushed towards them and her lips pursed thin and familiar. The wrinkles around her forehead seemed deeper and her hair color began to fade. A puffy eyed Hagrid stood in the background, nodding as they stepped into the dusty common room. He nodded at them and stepped back into the shadows of the room.

"It's all settled, Potter. First through third years are being taken to Beauxbatons for the time being. It's all coming together." Minerva sighed, Harry nodded and Hagrid sniffled in the background. Hermione squeezed Draco's hand tightly.

"Sounds in order." Harry said automatically. The Headmistress scurried out of the room and Hagrid stumbled after her, wiping at his eyes with his thick fingers. Hermione ran towards Harry and engaged in a sympathetic embrace. Harry breathed heavily through his tears in Hermione's ear. Draco stared darkly down at his feet. It was only a matter of hours before this would all be a memory, and with the turn of events lately, a very demented memory. Hermione held onto Harry, accepting his brotherly love into her heart. Even through all of that, her eyes remained dry.

**A/N: AHH! SHOOT ME! It's been too long! I've been reading a lot and it's gotten me torn between finishing this story and having a good book in my hands! I'm updating a bit for now and I should be finished with this within the week! Sad, but all good things must come to an end. READ & REVIEW DEARIES!**


	14. Chapter 14: Curiosity Killed the Lion

Hogwarts had never felt so empty. Few teachers showed up since the whole school year was practically a hoax. The faces shown really displayed honor and bravery. The afternoon sun rolled in and with every minute that passed, Hermione's heart beat increased rapidly. It wasn't until hours after wandering aimlessly across campus that Hermione had gotten the idea to visit Dumbledore's office. She quietly crept through the also abandoned portrait and looked around. Sunlight poured through the windows and dust hang loose in the old scented air. Hermione faught back her emotions as she crept over to Dumbledore's desk, lightly brushing her fingers across the scattered pieces of parchment. Underneath it all, a file sat. The file was closed, but when opened it revealed a very neatly written letter. The penmanship was quite astonishing and Hermione's eyes danced across the page, enveloping each word.

_A Final Note From Albus Percivul Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Just the title caused Hermione to cringe. Hermione scanned the page and nothing seemed unusual. It was all as expected, until she found their names in exceptionally small print on the page.

_Harry, Hermione, and Ronald: _

She read Ron's name and let out a cry.

_Harry, My dear boy, I would like to give you the locations of the Horcruxes. Even though finding the Horcruxes yourself is half of the achievement, all that should concern you right now is staying alive. To your benefit, I began searching for them the year your parents were killed. I have conveniently placed Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, and Marvolo Gaunt's ring in the room of requirement. Before destroying this last item, though, make sure you determine its purpose, and use it as necessary. It will be of great need to you. The remaining four are not in my possesion, and I wish you luck in finding them. Salazar Slytherin's locket is one of them, the rest I am not sure of. _

The page went on and said exactly where every Horcrux is. Hermione smiled eagerly as she scrolled down the page. The note soon finished:

_I sure hope that this letter is helpful to you, since I am not there for you now. If I was there now, I would have helped you find them, but since your eyes are on this page now, I am aware that my time has come. Harry, you have always been a son to me, and your father as well. I hope that everything is well, and I know that if you set your mind on defeating The Dark Lord, it is completely possible. You can do this, Harry Potter. You are the chosen one for a reason._

The last few words of the letter were written shakily. Hermione swallowed hard, fighting back her tears. She clentched the letter tight and jogged quickly out of Dumbledore's office, trotting down the cement staircases and back to Gryffindor common room. She slowly stepped in, Harry was hunched over a pile of papers, pulling at his tangled mess of raven colored hair.

"Harry." She whispered. He jumped and turned towards her, fear in his eyes. He became relieved when he saw her. Hermione stepped towards him, handing him the letter. Harry eyed her with curiosity. Hermione stumbled up to the girl's dormitory, suddenly feeling sick. She couldn't see Harry's face when he read the note. Hermione staggered into her old room and collapsed on her four poster bed. She collapsed on the matress and drifted off into a torturous nightmare. She tossed and turned, wincing in her sleep but was abruptly woken up, only hours later. Draco shook her awake, she was screaming silently to herself and he had rushed up to her. She was awake, sweaty and panting. She blinked rapidly, Draco's figure coming into focus. His expression was weak, and Hermione knew exactly what was happening. The moonlight poured through the maroon curtains that hung seemlessly on the wooden bed frame. She looked down and Draco raised her chin, staring straight into her brown eyes. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and he squeezed her petite body. The battle was practically minutes away. Draco headed back down to the common room and Hermione pulled her hair into a ponytail, slipped on a pair jeans, a pink jumper and a denimn jacket. She splashed cool water on her face and sighed. She hurried down the stairs, glancing at a clock on her way out. It was 8:00 P.M. She found herself in the Gryffindor common room again, only this time she was surrounded with her fellow Hogwarts students. It was glorifying. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even a few Slytherins gathered in the packed common room. The fact that the four houses put all their differences aside to fight for their freedom was truely stunning. Hermione smiled at all of the students and Harry stood in the middle of the room.

"Alright, everyone." He said, breaking the chatter. "As I explained earlier, Thanks to Dumbledore's letter, We will be able to find these horcruxes." Harry said. Dean howled with justice and Harry smiled. "So who's to say a group of young wizards can't save the world? We can do anything, as long as we set our minds on it." Everyone cheered and Harry smiled at Hermione. Draco came up behind her and hugged her waist. Her face blushed red as half of the people in the room glared over at them. "So, I say we split up and get rid of these things." He said, everyone agreed. "Dean, Seamus, Neville: I want you to go to the room of requirement and bring me the four horcruxes." He said. Three boys nodded and jogged out of the room. "Hermione, I am going to need you to help me destroy all of these Horcruxes, and no matter what, you must destroy them." He said clearly. Hermione nodded, a bit confused. "The rest of you, please head out with Mcgonnagal and protect the perimeter. Everyone trudged out after the headmistress. Hermione wandered out there as well, hand in hand with Draco. Her mind flooded with ideas suddenly.

**A/N: DUNN DUNN DUNN! Wonder what she's thinking! Review lovelies! **


	15. Chapter 15: An Unexpected Arrival

"Draco, I need to go see something." She said, detatching herself from him.

"Okay, I'll go with you." He said. She shook her head.

"No I need to go... Alone." She said, he looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh." He said. She kissed his cheek and ran off. He stared with fear in his eyes as he watched her sprint off. She thought to herself: the missing locket of Salazar Slytherin, might as well be in the Slytherin common room. It was brilliantly simple. She didn't know what urged her to go, especially alone, but it needed to be done. She creaked through the once again abandoned portrait and into the dark common room. She frantically ran around, tearing through furniture and books, her eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light. She could barely see anything and she was all too anxious to even consider to turn on the lights or get out her wand. She was feeling for anything similair to the locket. Twenty minutes or so later, she was completely flustered. She stumbled backwards and fell, only to be caught by an unknown person. She was under the distinct impression that she was alone, and she shot out of the stranger's embrace and whipped out her wand. The person had their wand out already. She ran over to a switch and the room was suddenly flooded with orange light.

**A/N: MWUAHH HAHA! Another cliffhanger! Review! xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16: Lips to the Flames

The person opposite her just so happened to be Ronald Weasley. She screamed. Ron looked at her with sorry eyes. She ran over to him and began punching him repeatedly.

"YOU-FOWL-GIT!" She screamed in between punches. Ron restrained her fists and she collapsed onto the ground, bursting into tears. "How could you leave us!" She cried angrily.

"I didn't want to! I regret doing it!" He said, attempting to calm the distraught Gryffindor.

"Why did you do it?" She cried breathlessly.

"Because Draco Malfoy isn't the only person in love with you." He almost whispered. She looked up at him with suprise, eyes welling up with tears yet again. "And I'm going to stand down unless I can call you mine. Because I know deep down, you love me just the same." He said, never breaking eye contact. Was it true? All the pain his departure had caused had made her think: Maybe it was true. Had Hermione Jean Granger always felt something for Ron? She felt uneasy, but her initial response was to smile at him. He smiled back at her. "And another thing." He said before reaching into his bag and pulling out two things: The locket and the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Hermione's stomach dropped. "I found the locket and the sword came to me. I figure that means we need it to destroy this." He smiled. Hermione grinned widely at Ron and stood up quickly.

"We have to destroy this." She said. Ron nodded. He set the locket on the ground and they both stepped back. With one powerful blow, he hit the locket and it burst open, thundering air shooting out and creating a loud noise. Hermione cupped her hands over her ears and Ron raised the sword.

_Ronald Bilius Weasley, I have seen your dreams _a hypnotic voice droned out of the locket. _I know your fears; how to break you. _It said, moments before hundreds of spiders poured out, Ron winced. In the middle of a luminous cloud, two figures appeared. The figures just so happened to be Hermione and Draco snogging. Hermione stood in the back of the room, hands over her ears and her eyes clentched shut tightly.

"Who needs Ron when I can have this Slytherin prince?" The form of Hermione cooed at Draco.

"Weasley is nothing." Draco howled with an evil tone. Ron was flustered with hatred, and with one heave, he struck the locket forcefully until the images disappears and all that was left was a broken locket. Hermione opened her eyes and dropped her hands, Ron stood by the locket, sword in his hands and the demolished Horcrux scattered across the green carpet. Hermione sighed with utter relief and staggered over to Ron, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. He pulled her back and held onto her shoulders, staring at her beautiful face. A tuft of orange hair hung over his eyes and Hermione pushed it away seconds before leaning in and kissing him so directly and magically that for once in the past few months, Draco Malfoy wasn't of her concern. Minutes later, Ron and Hermione disengaged from eachother's mouths with huge gaping 's smile quickly faded. The kiss hadn't felt like anything, well, nothing compared to how she felt with Draco.

"I love you, 'Mione." He cooed, smiling.

**A/N: I'm probably killing you with suspense, so KEEP READING! xD**


	17. Chapter 17: It Had Always Been Him

Hermione sighed and her gase dropped to the floor. She knew it was Draco she wanted. It always had been.

"Ron." She said with discomfort. He looked at her eagerly.

"I love Draco, and if you truly loved me, you'd see that I am happy with him. I love you too, but as a brother. Please understand." She said softly. Ron stared off with an angry expression for a few minutes, but eventually he broke away and smiled at her.

"I understand. As long as your happy." He said, Hermione smiled.

"We should go." She smiled, and together the two friends walked into the common room where Harry, Seamus, Neville, and Dean had their backs turned. Hermione cleared her throat and Harry spun around, his eyes widening when he saw his fiery haired best friend.

"Ron." He said, keepinng composure.

"Harry." Ron said just as casually.

"Ron destroyed the horcrux!" Hermione cried, holding up the battered locket. Harry grinned.

"Come here you git!" He said, attacking Ron in a hug. Hermione smiled with her arms folded across her chest.

"Harry." Neville said, the three wizards walking over to the table everyone was huddled around. On top of it, sat three Horcruxes: Tom Riddle's destroyed diary, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, and Marvolo Gaunt's ring. Hermione smiled.

"Well boys, if we're destroying a Horcrux here, this may come in handy." Ron smiled, pulling Gryffindor's sword from behind his back. All of the wizards began to grin. Hours after hours past, and eventually, all of the Horcruxes were completely demolished. By the time they finished, it was three in the morning. Draco staggered into the common room with a very frightened expression plastered across his pointed and pale face. He nodded, and everyone knew what it meant. It was time. All of the wizards grabbed their wands and hunched through the panicking school. People ran around frantically and the teachers followed, trying to calm the students. Everyone was to report outside. The war was minutes away. Ginny joined the group and walked close to Harry. Hermione smiled.

"Harry." She cried, resting on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Gin." He said, squeezing her hand. Ron was, as always, too oblivious to notice. "This ends here." He said bravely, Ginny grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking. He turned towards her and she jumped into his embrace, kissing him with force and pure passion. He kissed her back, a smile forming on his attatched lips. Ron looked quite confused.

"So this happens to? Why didn't anyone tell me?" He smiled, Ginny chuckled and hugged her big brother. Hermione smiled and grabbed Draco's hand, but he didn't hesitate before pulling away.

"Draco?" She scoffed.

"Hermione, I'm no fool." He said angrily, staring straight

"What?" She asked.

"Weasley." He whispered with disgust.

"But it meant nothing, Draco." She explained.

"Sure." He said. Hermione growled, grabbing his shoulder and stopping him. The rest of the group stopped up ahead, gasing at them.

"Draco. I love you. Not him." She aid abruptly.

"I saw you, in my mind. I felt pure hatred in my chest. It pained me, and left me breathless." Draco cried.

"It was a spur of the moment, the boy destroyed a bloody horcrux for us." She shouted. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes before smiling at her.

"I just cannot live without you, Hermione." He said. She smiled and kissed him passionately, half of the people zooming by stopped to watch. The Slytherin Prince, and the Gryffindor Princess: Pure destiny as it felt. With that, Hermione and Draco ran hand in hand up to the rest of the wizards. The moment they all dreaded was just a mere two minutes away.

**A/N: AWW! Draco you charmer(;**


	18. Chapter 18: To Separate Love and Lust

Hermione, Neville, Harry, Seamus, Ron, Draco, Ginny, and Dean all stepped out into the warm summer night, stars flickering high in the sky. They joined the rest of the school who were already standing spread out across the campus, wands at the ready. Harry smiled, and everyone gripped their wands tightly. A massive crowd full of evil and dark magical beings came crashing through the trees and the hills. They were screaming, sparks of magic were flying around them as they charged directly onto the campus, attacking several students, but the Hogwarts kids acted fast and were already at a confident defeat. Harry smiled, and eventually everyone engaged in the battle. The battle went on the rest of the night, and the dark side eventually caught up. It was a fair fight now, and at least a quarter of Hogwarts students were either dead or injured. Draco was in the midst of this harsh battle, constantly being scowled at by wizards from the other side. He had to put on a brave face and fight for his freedom. He stopped off in a corner for a second, away from the battle, but he had his back turned. Draco breathed heavily, completely exhausted. He hunched over, panting loudly. Out of nowhere, Draco was shoved to the ground landed directly on his arm, definately shattering a bone or two in his arm. He rolled onto his back and cried in pain. He looked up only to see his own father, Lucius, Looking down at him with an evil expression.

"Father?" Draco cried. Lucius let out a cackling and vicious laugh.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Screamed Lucius with his raspy and pure evil voice. Draco cried and shut his eyes, but the ray of green light still hit him directly hin the chest. Draco was dead at the hands of his own father. Lucius just grinned and trotted off, joining the battle yet again.

**A/N: IT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE THIS! DRACO! D:**


	19. Chapter 19: Veela Powers

Hermione frantically ran through the fogged corridors of the early morning. She hadn't seen Draco since they faught off a scruffy chinned deatheater an hour earlier. She puffed heavily as her eyes started to well with warm tears. Everywhere she ran, growing weaker and weaker as she looked for him. At least an hour later, she dropped to her knees on the cold grey cement. She clutched onto her pounding chest and began to cry. She felt helpless, and all of her emotions began to pour out. She crawled to a corner so she wouldn't be spotted, but a figure appeared blurry through the thick liquid of her eyes. A man, sprawled out on his back lie motionless in front of her. As she crawled over to him, he bacame more clear. His platinum blonde hair became prominent in her vision and she became even more scared than before. Her palms sheered with pain as she scraped them on the cement. Seconds later, she was looking over Draco's lifeless form. She was beyond sad, and she couldn't breathe. She collapsed on top of him, her tears spilling out onto his cold chest. The love of her life, gone. The thing that absolutely petrified her was that she would never again stare deep into his cloudy grey eyes. Never again would she embrace him with such love that she could feel heat surge in her chest. Hermione wept on the body of her soulmate, but then, electricity struck her. A shock surged underneath her skin and it felt powerful and controlling. Heat and bravery pounded inside her ribcage and she hovered slowly off the cement, leaving Draco's body ad her feet. Her corkscrew topaz locks took a life of their own and sprung out in all directions, highlighted with a honey golden tone. Her skin shimmered with life and pure magic. As she lacked gravitational pull and drifted up into the early morning sky, angelic voices surrounded her, singing things in latin that she could only dream the definitions of. Her body became curvier, her hair was richer in golden tone. Her childish form seemed to age in all the right places, and as she slowly drifted back down to earth, she reached out a beautiful and glowing hand, lightly brushing Draco's cheek. His dead body glowed the same eletric gold color and floated up as well. His slic platinum hair volumised and fluffed, his muscles increased in size and structure, his grey stormy eyes opened once again and gased with an even more powerful breathtaking stare. He looked at the transformed woman in front of him with such charismatic eyes, and she smiled as her gorgeous red lips parted revealing perfect snow white teeth. She stepped towards the love of her life, and he was alive and well. As they slowly leaned in to kiss, the world around them began to dissapear. His lips crashed into hers, love enveloping the two young wizards. Suddenly, the two gorgeous beings tore apart sporting huge grins. The war behind them continued, and the Dark Side was demolishing everyone. The only thing they could do now was to directly defeat Voldeort himself.

**A/N: Your welcome for the ginormous update(; review please!**


	20. Chapter 20: It All Ends Here

The cold morning air stung and fogged as you exhaled. The sun slowly crept up the mounains and there was a total of one hundred wizards left. Fifty Hogwarts, fifty dark side. Neither Harry or Ron had seen Hermione and Draco for a matter of hours. The remaining wizards seemed to stop fighting. EVeryone was consumed with exhaustion, and out of the forest, practically sprinting, a chalky skinned, bald, serpent like man with pointed teeth emerged from the forest, clad in a black as night robe that fluttered through the chilly air. His cackling laugh caused everyone to cower in fear, but in the midst of frightened wizards, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Harry stood a little taller and knew that with hope, they would win. Harry clentched his teeth and gripped his wand before trotting towards Voldemort himself.

His parents would be avenged, his friends would be spoken for; and every day from this point on, you wouln't be able to open a wizard history book without reading, "Harry James Potter defeats Lord Voldemort." He was ready, and the memories of the past ten years became vivid, all anticipating on this moment. Hermione winced, gripping Draco's hand. Ginny Weasley cried on her brother's shoulder.

"HARRY!" Voldemort cried cheerfully. Harry puffed heavily, and flicked his wrist, but Voldemort was quicker. By the time a single spark escaped from the tip of Harry's wand, Voldemort whipped a disgustingly familiar wand out of his robe: Dumbledore's wand, also known as the most powerful wand of all time. And with a raspy shout of "Avada Kedavra," Harry was plummiting towards the concrete, dead. Shrieks of horror sounded and Hermione's knees went weak. The world around her turned blurry through a vass veil of tears. Draco caught her around her waist as she gave in. He picked her up, and he was quite strong. It was clearly due to the transformation. He stood her up and held her head in his hands.

"You're gifted, Hermione." He said, and as confused as she was, it all set in. She sprinted towards Harry while Voldemort and the Death Eaters were too busy celebrating to notice her mad dash towards Harry. She poured tears onto his face and they pooled in every crevace of the raven haired boy's face. Nothing. Harry was pale, and his chest remained still, not a single part of him reacting to her tears that were supposedly magic. Mcgonnagal scurried over to her and pulled her from Harry, Hermione thrashing her arms towards him, not wanting to let go.

"Ms. Granger, Veelas can only save their partners." She said mournfully. Hermione collapsed again, Draco running to her safety as every Hogwarts student and faculty member alive screamed and cried. Ginny was unconcious, and a puffy faced Ron Weasley was trying to bring her back to conciousness. Then, a light in the storm sprung out of nowhere. A silver vapor spread around Harry's untouched corpse. Moments passed and then, he twitched. Slowly and surely, he stood up, wand in his hand, and a brow of fury.

"You see, Tom, You've just made my life a whole lot easier." He chuckled. Voldemort turned around, pure horror spread across his evil face. "I was one of the HOrcruxes, and you've destroyed that part of me. It was my idea all along, and your ring. The exact one containing an object known as the resurrection stone." He said, twiddling the ring around in his hand. Ron jogged up to Harry, pure adrenaline in his system as he grasped the sword of Gryffindor. A final blow to the ring and it was as demolished as the others. "And Draco." Harry said, gesturing over to a sprinting Draco as Ron tossed the sword. The platinum blonde caught it, swiftly and furiously cutting off the head of the beloved snake Nagini. "Draco told us everything about you, Tom." Harry smiled. Instantaneously, Voldemort's body eroded and floated away into the sky. He was officially defeated. Ten years, hundreds of deaths, thousands of tears, and millions of broken hearts later, Voldemort was nothing but a bitter memory. The remaining Dark Wizards stood uneven and utterly confused. All of Hogwarts cheered and roared loudly as hundreds of Aurors swooped in, stupefying all the evil criminals. Hogwarts erupted in applause as Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny swarmed together in a courageous and proud embrace. All of the houses coming together as one united and peaceful school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For this is how magic should be invisioned.

**A/N: It''s over! I am quite sad, but I'm going to start a new piece soon, so subscribe & tune in! Review & READ THE EPILOGUE!**


	21. Epilogue

"Ginny!" Hermione panicked as her fiery haired best friend scurried across her room and towards the nervous Gryffindor.

"Hermione, you honestly have beyond bushy hair!" Ginny joked, Hermione scoffed and they burst into a fit of laughs. At least two hours later, Hermione's hair was sleek and wavy falling aimlessly down her back. THe way the light bounced off her hair made it look golden and lovely. Her face was lightly made up and she wore a deep red dress that flowed loosely to about half way passed her shins. It was strapless and her torso wund tightly around her chest. "'Mione, I don't know why you have to look so flawless, when you'll just upstage me." Ginny laughed as she slipped into a deep blue floorlength dress with thin straps and was studded gently with rhinestones. It complimented her ivory skin quite beautifully.

"You only graduate once." Hermione smiled at her best friend. It was their graduation day, and Hermione, Draco, Ron, and all of the rest decided to repeat the school year. Today they all graduated alongside Ginny and the rest of the seventh years. After a long day of tears, celebrating, and the mournful expressions of everyone who had lost someone last year at the battle, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Draco, and plenty of others were attending a moonlit party hosted at the burrow. It was semi- formal, and at least a hundred guests were expected to come. It was about mid day and Hermione and Ginny were already ready to begin the party. Hours later, guests began to arrive. At six, Molly hollered for Hermione and she sprinted to the door, jumping into Draco's loveable embrace.

"Hello, gorgeous." He cooed as his girlfriend hugged him tight. She kissed his neck as everyone gathered into the yard. Lanterns were hung around the yard and the sky shimmered with stars. Everyone mingled and danced to light jazz. Hermione was chatting with Ginny when all of a sudden she felt Draco's war, breath on her neck as he grabbed her arm. He pulled her through the wet grass and to a secluded corner. She smiled with confusion. She stared as he looked anxious underneath the moonlight.

"Rember when you had that image of us being married?" He asked shakily Hermione nodded. "Why not turn dreams into reality?" He grinned ever so widely as he pulled out a small black box, creaking it open and revealing a gorgeous golden band holding a large diamond ring. Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth, tears pouring down her face.

"Nothing would make he happier." She said breathlessly, leaning in and kissing her Slytherin Prince as another summer approached underneath the wings of the two lovebirds.

** THE END**


	22. Preface: Seasons Change

Her hair was curled loosely, and her volumptuous hair shined caramel off of the ancient chandelier above her. Her veil, covering her pink cheeks and red lips. It was pure white and on the piece that wrapped snug around her head were little white flowers handcrafted elegently out of satin. Her dress was long, swaying far beyond two feet behind her. The torso was tight, and was made of the same stunning white satin as the flowers, but the sleeves were lace, patterned with luminous flowers. The fabric revealed her pink skin through the white threading. The sleeves were long and tight, reaching the absolute bottom of her wrists. When the dress reached her waist, it began again with the same jawdropping satin and hung loosely, floating like clouds to the floor and crashing like waves as she stepped. Her shoes, barely exposed, were all white stilletos that fairly complimented her feet; and on her perfectly manicured left ring finger, a band sat. The band was made up of three separate rings welded into one: The top being plain, with a large and expensive diamond sitting on its top, the second was also composed of solid gold, but was encrusted with a bright red Ruby, and the last ring bore an Emerald stone, the same size as the Ruby. Gryffindor and Slytherin. United as one, and it all felt so perfect. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and smiled lightly. Moments from now, she would be married to Draco Malfoy. The idea was practically perfect. They had been through so much in the passed couple of years, and a year after he proposed, her fairytail was becoming reality. She couldn't breathe, but was fluttering with excitement. Minutes from now, she would emerge from this victorian themed dressing room and would take the arm of her father. He would lead her to her Slytherin prince and from then on, they would be bound together in an endless bond of unity. She grinned slightly wider, her freckled face enriching with happiness. She rose from her seat, exhaled heavily and stood by the door. Her father slowly stepped in, fear in his eyes as his face crinkled when he smiled. He held out a shaky hand and she took it. They were stepping out the door as she pulled her veil over her eyes and took a beautiful bouqet of fresh yellow roses into her clutches. They stepped into a hallway, and then into a big white paneled room. The walls were made entirely of glass, and you could see the stunning garden outside, with its sprouting plants and gorgeous flowers that surrounded a crystal clear pond. The ceiling was white, but was patterned with golden flowers that wrapped around eachother by the stems. The floor was neatly polished oak wood and a long light yellow rug led up to the front of the room, where underneath an even more massive chandelier hovered over a balding priest who bore white and yellow wizarding robes, next to an eager and red faced Draco Malfoy. He smiled with glee at his gorgeous bride as he stood, hands folded behind his back, sporting a black and white tuxedo with a matching yellow rose in the front pocket. Hermione grinned and blushed a deeper shade of red. Hermione and her father gracefully stepped towards Draco and the priest. She got lost in his foggy gray eyes, the ceremony only droning behind her as she stood staring intently into his eyes. On que, she muttered "I do," as Draco repeated the process. He pronounced them man and wife and the whole room burst into applause. She smiled widely and Draco gently lifted the stunning veil off of her face, and noticed a tear streaming down her pink cheek. He wiped it away and kissed her on the lips, pulling her towards him by the small of her back as vibrant shocks serged through the lips of the veela pair. This was pure serenity, to have him as her own. She was head over heels with him. As they pulled away, he took her hand into his, walking her down the yellow rug and through the large doors into the hall, where they were alone. She sighed and grinned widely, but out of nowhere he picked her up off of her feet, carrying her in his arms as they circled the hall. She nuzzled into his necl as he swung his gorgeous bride in his wide arms as they paced through the enchanting lobby, husband and wife.


	23. Author's Note

**A/N: Hello, Maddy here. I started on the sequel and I posted it under a new title, so if you can't find it and are interested in reading Here's the link to my new Fanfiction:**

.net/s/7980180/1/As_Seasons_Change

Hopefully it works!


End file.
